


Takahiro Academy: Dark Squadron

by SoraZar



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Supernatural beings; Demons; School life;
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraZar/pseuds/SoraZar
Summary: Sixteen-year-old Takeshi Haru enters a new school run by his stepfather, whom he hates. He is determined not to get used to school and not to like it. He soon introduces himself as a school troublemaker, but the principal decides to correct the rebel in a way that surprises them both.
Relationships: Takeshi Haru/Nakamura Seiji
Kudos: 1





	1. Prolog

It looked simple.  
As a simple request for help in raising an unmarried child.  
There was nothing wrong with that.  
When 17-year-old Nakamura Seiji knocked on the director's office door after class, he had no idea why he had been invited or how it would change his life.  
"Sit down, Nakamuro-kun," the man behind the massive mahogany table said as the boy entered upon request. He read the document carefully, then placed it on the records. He didn't blink that he could see the student's gaze.  
Meanwhile, Nakamura studied the director of the Takahiro Academy. He seemed quite young to be in such a high position until he learned that he was actually the owner of this private school, not a teacher, carefully chosen in a selection process. He didn't even know what he had graduated from.  
"I'd like to ask you something," the headmaster began thoughtfully, breaking Nakamura's scattered thoughts. The student recovered quickly and concentrated.  
"I learned from Mrs. Higurashi, the librarian, that you met my son Haru in the library while he was serving his sentence in the archives."  
Nakamura blinked in surprise, not expecting the subject. Usually the principal called the students because of their academic results, not for personal reasons.  
"Yes sir. I spend a lot of time in the library, there is more peace than in the study or in my room. I can't complain about my neighbors, but they can still be heard, for example, when they play music.  
When I hear anything, I don't concentrate. "  
"And you concentrated in Haru's presence?" The headmaster asked amusedly.  
Nakamura lowered his head in embarrassment. He couldn't say yes because he lost his concentration the moment the black-haired grumbler entered the library. He behaved quietly, but the dark aura of anger that constantly accompanied him was almost palpable and made his owner unmissable.  
Unfortunately, not in the good sense, everyone preferred to avoid him. No one had a chance to meet him, so they didn't know what to expect from him. But when a student spends most of his free time serving punishments for indiscipline, perhaps from the first day he started, everyone expects the worse.  
"You wanted to ask something, sir," Nakamura tried to return to the original topic.  
The headmaster smiled.  
"At the same time, Mrs. Higurashi told me in what spirit your cooperation with Haru was going. How did he affect you? ”  
"Noo," Nakamura said uncertainly, "we didn't spend enough time together to get to know him well, but it seemed" bitter. " Rabid. I would say that he will be very insecure because he is in a different environment than he was used to and it is difficult to get used to new ones. It seems to me like the type of people who need firm security in life and hates any change. Maybe he feels lonely and that's why he's so hostile. "  
"It's like hearing his mother," the headmaster said. "This is a diagnosis, like from a psychologist. What do you want to do at university, Nakamuro-kun? ”  
"I'm thinking of history and archiving, sir," the boy replied. "But I'm not determined yet."  
"I think you would be a good psychologist, you seem to have a good estimate of the people," the man said, leaning back in his chair. He studied the student for a moment, then suddenly said, "It occurred to me that letting Haru live alone was probably not a good idea. If he feels lonely, he needs people around him, not to cuddle somewhere in the corner with the feeling that no one cares about him. I would like you to get used to my school. And as I noticed, according to records, you don't have a roommate either. "  
Nakamura raised an eyebrow. As a shrewd young man, he immediately realized what the headmaster intended to suggest.  
"Do you think you could stand it?" He asked at the student plane.  
"We fell in the archives," Nakamura shrugged. “Although housing is something else. He doesn't know me, I doubt he'll be excited, but I'm willing to give it a try. Everyone should be given a chance. "  
"In that case, you're the right roommate for the grate. Hopefully it will benefit him… and I will not have to invent penalties every week. Fortunately, learning does not cause him problems, he is smart… Only those troubles spoil it. And if it doesn't get better after a month… "  
The headmaster left the sentence unfinished, but Nakamura understood. After a month of living with that bitter grunt, which answers each question in a maximum of two syllables, either a miracle happens, or…  
Anyway, Takeshi Haru has a month to rehearse, and as Nakamura figured out, it's in a sense a rehearsal for him, too. He hoped it wouldn't be hell.  
The headmaster thanked him for his cooperation and informed him that he would send his son to him this afternoon.  
As Nakamura left the office, he saw his future roommate in the hallway. As usual, he frowned darkly. He nodded to him, Takeshi just narrowed his dark eyes and didn't answer.  
He shot another brief look at Nakamura from under his narrowed eyelids and headed for his father's office.  
Nakamura grinned inwardly.  
'And you don't know yet that a month awaits you in one room with me,' he thought amusedly. He did not lie about his willingness to be helpful to his classmate in getting used to the new school, and he did not rule out the possibility that he might be friends, just as he firmly believed in the chance for everyone.  
But he also agreed for another reason, and he did not admit to the director.  
Nakamura Seiji liked challenges.  
It really seemed simple.  
Just help a classmate. Possibility to turn troublemakers on the path of discipline and order.  
One minute before a hurricane named Takeshi Haru burst into his room and life, Nakamura firmly believed it.  
A minute later, he hopefully hoped so.  
At the end of the probationary month, Nakamura Seiji cursed the day he entered the Academy.


	2. Předsevzetí

Takeshi Haru was sixteen.  
He was almost an adult, but certainly not ready for the many changes that had turned him around  
life of one hundred and eighty degrees.  
And that was still not all.  
Five weeks after the merry wedding of Mrs. Takeshi Naomi with the director of the Takahiro Academy, he sat  
her son in a car that climbed to a plot of land surrounded by a high wall.  
The land of this private school was located on a hill behind a town whose name Haru didn't remember, all he knew was that it was far enough from his native Okinawa, on a completely different island. In fact, this small town was located on an island, where there was hardly room for two such towns. The academy was built on the highest point of the island.  
Now he was sitting in the back next to his mother, looking out the window, with an expression that said, I don't care, just don't eat me.  
He didn't notice his mother's caring glances at him. She didn't like her son's frown.  
She assumed he was frowning because he had lost his dispute with his stepfather and had to study at his academy. He fought very fiercely with him to ensure that his life did not undergo any further changes, she understood that their marriage was enough to derail his son's experienced order.  
Although he had never known his real father, he hated any man near her.  
From the beginning, he didn't understand Kyousuk, her husband. He tried to get closer to him, saying that if he had been working with children for so many years, he could find his way to him. But Haru did not respond positively to his suggestions. He was used to seeing his enemy in his stepfather.  
The newlywed Mrs. Takahiro knew her son well. By marrying, Haru felt she had left him. That it's not the most important thing to her anymore. She hoped the new environment, the new classmates, would help him make friends, and perhaps both 'her men' would understand a little if he gave them enough space. That's why she agreed, when Takahiro came up with the offer to study, family peace and Haru's education was reason enough.  
Haru only stopped resisting when she started persuading him herself. He finally nodded at everything. School, for months under the supervision of a hated stepfather, moving so far from it. She knew it wasn't easy for him. But every mother wants the best for her child, and Takahiro Naomi believed that the best for Haru was this.  
Haru narrowed his eyes as the car stopped in front of the gate. He studied the inscription 'Takahiro Academy' above the entrance. The school itself was not visible from the gate.  
After a while, the car started again. The driveway zigzagged through a landscaped park with lots of trees. Although autumn had just begun, nature looked kind, almost spring.  
But Haru's mood was at freezing. And its owner did not rule out further reductions.  
The academy building soon began to appear among the trees. Haru had already seen photos of his stepfather's school, so he wasn't surprised that he didn't look like the schools he'd seen in the cities.  
"It kind of reminds me of the European style," said Haru's mother. "Those famous English schools. Kyousuke said the architecture appealed to him a lot. He brought the architect directly from London. "  
Haru scanned the school and had to admit that if his stepfather had tried to imprint some English austerity on this piece of beautiful Japanese nature, he had succeeded. In fact, when he thought about what he knew, he succeeded in everything.  
Despite his apparent hatred, he married Mrs. Takeshi, which Haru did not approve of, and won his studies at this damn school. Although mainly because his wife supported him.  
Haru took it from her like a blow to the waist and gave up.  
He lost the fight, but did not intend to stop fighting.  
They soon stopped in front of the main entrance, among the cars of the other parents who had brought their children. Mrs. Takahiro looked around for her husband. Almost immediately, a tall, bespectacled young man hurried toward her, his long blond hair tied in a ponytail.  
"Welcome to the academy, Takahiro-sama," he bowed. "My name is Kida Tetsuo. I am Takahira's personal assistant and secretary. I have instructions to accompany you to the office, please follow me. "  
Then he looked at Haru. Curiously.  
"You must be Takeshi Haru. "Welcome," he said amiably. "If you have a problem and don't want to discuss it with the director, contact me."  
Mrs. Takahiro glanced at her son, noticing his eyes as he looked at the director's assistant. She took advantage of his habit to wait before answering and quickly took the floor:  
"Your offer to my son is generous, Sidan. I'm sure he'll use it when needed. I just hope it doesn't bother you. "  
The assistant quickly denied any harassment and led them both inside the building.  
The building seemed much larger to Haru from the inside than from the outside. She almost felt dizzy from the high ceilings, but he guessed that getting used to the size of the school would probably be the least problem.  
The entrance hall looked more like the courtyard of a castle, without the colorful curtains and huge windows that let in light, it would have looked gloomy.  
Haru wouldn't admit it, but he was fascinated by the environment. If he hadn't been forced to study here, he wouldn't have resented it. But that's how he was determined not to get used to it, let alone even like school. Natruc.  
Yes, Takeshi Haru was a mallet the world had never seen.  
The fact that a modern elevator appeared behind one curtain surprised him. He expected them to climb the huge staircase in the middle of the hall. He admitted that he would not like to step on them. They went to the first floor, Kida's assistant remarked: "For the comfort of our guests, the principal had elevators built in some parts of the school before the academy opened. Stairs are fully functional and in good condition, like all buildings, but few want to fight them several times a day, especially when they are in a hurry. It is a terrain for a good physicist.  
Although, Takeshi-kun seems to be able to do it. "  
"It would have to be tried," Haru remarked.  
Kida smiled and knocked. Then he came in and led Haru and his mother inside.  
They found themselves in a study.  
Wood paneling, tasteful curtains, and paintings betrayed the hand of a good architect. Several shelves around the walls were filled with books. Photo or painting hung in frames here and there. The most striking thing in the room, however, was the large mahogany desk. The man behind him had to command respect, which is what the director of such a large institution is all about.  
To the left of the table hung an image that Haru had not noticed at first. After looking at other parts of the room for a moment, his gaze reached him and did not evoke pleasant feelings.  
Haru felt all his hair stand up behind his neck as he looked at him. He had no idea why he felt so ugly, he looked away from the painting and began to look at something else.  
Several maps hung on the opposite wall.  
A detailed map of the Japanese islands in the middle of two large depictions of the whole world, one historical, the other the latest edition. Haru turned his attention to them now to calm down a little.  
When he recovered, he shot his eyes at his mother. She looked carried away. She obviously liked the academy. She did it to him as soon as their guide left.  
"Haru, it's beautiful here!" She said enthusiastically. "I'm sure you'll like it here, you'll see. Maybe you'll find friends or a girl, the academy is mixed… But promise not to break, ”her jubilant tone changed to urgency.  
"I don't need friends," Haru growled.  
"I hope you're not serious, Haru-kun," came the door from which the assistant had disappeared. "Without friends you will be very lonely. Your life would be poor. "  
The headmaster walked over to Haru's mother and kissed her lightly on the cheek.  
"Welcome, Naomi. How do you like it here? ”He asked his wife.  
"I'm excited," she said simply. "I wish I could study here if I were younger. Maybe Haru will change her mind, it's very nice here. "  
"And you didn't see everything by far," Takahiro said cheerfully. "Even before our wedding, they finally finished a small theater. A generous gift from one of the parents enabled many repairs and its construction. I'll show you before you leave. "  
"I'm looking forward to it," Mrs. Takahiro smiled. Then she turned to her son, who was stabbing the man at her side with a hostile look.  
"Don't frown, please," she asked. "I'm sure you'll get used to it and eventually you'll like it, you'll see."  
"I can see it now," Haru muttered to himself. Fortunately, his mother did not hear him.  
Noticing his stepping, searching gaze on his stepfather, he frowned again and turned his head away to avoid the usual eye-fighting.  
He noticed that his mother was looking at THE picture…  
He realized that as he dealt with the feelings that the strange work evoked in him, he did not know what was actually depicted on him. He overcame the restlessness and stood beside her.  
He tried to ignore his hair tingling again in the back of his head, examining the image carefully.  
There was a battle on the plain, under a sky covered with black clouds. The painter very realistically depicted an army of beings, albeit human in appearance, with black wings.  
'Angels?' Haru thought. Kým Who are they fighting with? ’  
He studied the painting, bit by bit, paying attention to the details.  
The 'angels' wore shiny dark armor and large swords or spears in their hands. Some had their wings outstretched, trying to fight in the air, while others floated on their backs like a lavish dark cloak. The battlefield was littered with the bodies of the defeated, but Haru did not miss the fact that only the winged were among the dead. And he still hadn't identified their opponents. Angel warriors were the only beings in the picture.  
'As if the enemy — invisible?' Hara thought, completely forgetting the terror that instinct had swept over him at the first sight of the painting. The image, despite his feelings, fascinated him.  
Confused, he examined every bit he had seen, looking for at least one different warrior. After a moment, he straightened up and rubbed his eyes. He began to feel tired.  
"Do you like it?" The headmaster said. "A remarkable work, isn't it?"  
"Yes," said Mrs. Takahiro. "I don't think I've ever seen him. Who painted it? ”  
Haru looked back, noticing how his stepmother's face frowned before he put on his usual calm expression.  
"His name was Toda Reiji. He studied here years ago. He gave me his last painting, which he created… before his death. ”  
"Oh my God," said the lady with participation. "So your student? And what happened to him? Disease?"  
"You could say yes," Takahiro sighed, turning away. He walked to the window and looked out. "Like some other artists, he was unfortunately very hypersensitive. Mentally unstable. After graduating, he broke through, his art exhibited, albeit mainly abroad. He couldn't stand the enormous pressure that was coming at him from all sides. He did not trust medicines or doctors, paranoia was part of his illness. So the treatment was useless. I wanted to help him, but in the end he stopped trusting me too. He one day solved the feeling of being alone, abandoned and surrounded by enemies, haunted by hallucinations, by suicide. They found him hanged in the bedroom. "  
"That's terrible," the woman gasped. She turned to her son, still shocked.  
"Haru, you have to promise me you'll never try to do anything!" She blurted out. "Even if you don't feel like you're alone! That's not true, you have us! "  
Haru lowered his eyes to hide from her a flash of displeasure caused by the phrase 'you have us.' He took her hands and looked into his mother's eyes. He promised in a firm voice, "I promise I won't do anything. You do not have to worry. I will not leave you. ”“ I will not leave you alone, only with HIM, ”he added in his mind.  
"If anything ever happens, it won't be my will, will it?" He said.  
Apparently it calmed his mother, she hugged his son briefly.  
Haru glanced over her shoulder at her… and stopped.  
Now, from a distance, he finally noticed that the angels were attacking a hill and its summit, shrouded in clouds. Something seemed strange to him, but he couldn't, probably because of fatigue, determine what it was. He shook his head and said he would look at the painting again.  
"So, what's the plan now?" Mrs. Takahiro asked. She wanted to cheer up her husband, so she tried to divert attention to something else.  
"Yes," the headmaster recovered, "let's move on to practical matters. Haru-kun? ”He addressed the boy. He tore the tired look away from the painting.  
"Before the other students start going there, go to the admissions office and pick up your study papers. It's upstairs here. Then come back here, we'll go for a snack. "  
Haru didn't bother to answer, just nodded and headed for the door.  
Mrs. Takahiro smiled at her husband as the door slammed shut behind her offspring.  
"You don't even know how grateful I am to have such patience with him."  
"Rebellious youth needs either a firm hand or great patience. His reluctance to accept me was probably due to the fact that he never had to compete with you for his father. He's always been the only man in your life, which I quite envy. I also loved my mother, but I grew up with my father and four brothers. I know you're a great mother, exceptional. But Haru can see that he lacked male authority. He'll have strict professors here, me, over time, the little shortage will catch up. He is no longer a child, he is a young man, he has to start behaving like that. "  
The lady lowered her head and thought for a moment.  
"I hope this place has a good effect on him," she said at last. "I know you'll take care of him. It's true that he has to behave in proportion to his age, he is no longer a little boy, "she sighed. "He grew up so fast."  
The headmaster smiled and hugged his wife. He knew well how to divert her mind.  
"Admissions office, admissions office," Haru growled under his nose as he walked down the long corridor. He passed a lot of doors, with various signs, but the admissions office had none. The soft carpet muffled his footsteps, so he was terrified when someone coughed behind his back. He turned sharply.  
When he found out who was behind him, he closed his eyes for a moment.  
"Kida-senpai," he breathed, "I never heard '."  
"Oh, did I scare you?" The director's assistant smiled. "I am sorry. Are you looking for a recruitment office? ”  
Haru nodded.  
"Right behind you," he pointed to one of Kid's doors. "Number four."  
"Thank you," Haru said. "Is it all so tangled here?"  
"Not at all," the young man laughed. "You won't even get it in a few days. Plus, you'll get a map of the school in the office. So go, the others will flock there after the snack. The queue is always almost all the way down the hall. ”  
"Thanks," Haru repeated. For some reason, his stepfather's assistant liked him. He studied him for a moment before realizing that he was actually staring at him rather rude.  
"Well, I'd rather go," he stammered, and when he realized he was blushing, he longed to sink to the ground floor at least, because under Kid's nice understanding he felt embarrassed, like a little boy caught who knows what.  
"I'll see you later," the young man nodded goodbye and went his way.  
Haru inhaled a few times before knocking on the office door.  
"Next!" Came a woman's voice almost immediately. He came in.  
The older woman, with a tight haircut and a stern expression, looked at Haru through the rims of her glasses. He guessed she didn't like it because she frowned.  
"What do you want?" She asked sternly.  
"The principal sent me for my study papers," he explained.  
"Ah," she said. "Name?"  
"Takeshi Haru," Haru replied, wishing to be anywhere else, especially away from this lady. Her cold gaze bored almost to his stomach, beginning to feel like a refrigerator.  
He lowered his eyes to the table and saw a plate with the words:  
"Namikawa Asuka - housekeeper."  
"Here you have a map of the school and a teaching schedule," she began to spread out various papers in front of him, You can choose four, then put them in your free time. Fill in the library application, hand it over to the librarian, if possible by the end of next week. From this list, "he put another piece of paper in front of Haru," choose a sport, it will be included in your grade from the gym. The list of textbooks must have come to you by mail, ”she shot another look at the boy over the rim of her glasses.  
Haru froze again, but overcame it and said,  
"Yes, I already have the textbook. Can I ask…"  
"Sure," she nodded and reached for another stack of papers, Haru just closed his eyes and saw in his mind that he was leaving with a stack of forms. "What are you interested in?"  
"I wanted to ask where I'm going to live."  
Haru thought no one could frown anymore. Mrs. Namikawa assured him that he was wrong.  
"The director will tell you," she said. "He told me he would take care of your housing himself. Otherwise, apart from your relationship, you are the same student as the others and therefore the same rules apply to you. The boys 'dormitory is at the South Tower, the girls' at the North. Students are prohibited from attending colleges of the opposite sex. Yes, you have school rules here, I almost forgot.  
Read it carefully so that you cannot excuse yourself for sinning out of ignorance… "  
The woman smiled at the remark, and Haru could barely overcome the urge to knock. He didn't know that the housekeeper's smile could be even scarier than those frowns.  
"Well, that's almost everything. Sign here, ”she pulled a piece of paper from a terribly thick stack of papers and handed it to him.  
Haru reached for the pencil and scanned the headline.  
'Declaration of commencement of studies,' stood there. Haru signed and the housekeeper finally released him.  
He breathed loudly in the hallway.  
"Then I don't want to see this until a year later," he growled, knocking. "And it will be soon anyway."  
A familiar laugh made him look up.  
"I know how Namikawa-san affects students, but try not to make these remarks out loud. There will be two of her nieces in your class this year, and neither of them would let you go on their own. ”  
Kida was obviously having fun. He stood leaning against a pillar by the stairs, as if waiting for Haru.  
Haru blushed again, this time embarrassed that he had been caught. Then he looked up, wanting to say something.  
Kida waved.  
"I will not quote you anywhere, do not worry. So. Do you have everything? ”  
"Except for the information about my new home, yeah, I have everything," Haru picked up a stack of papers. Immediately, he could barely catch what the spectacled young man had thrown at him unexpectedly.  
Two keys shuddered in his palm. The number two hundred was written on a plastic tag.  
"The big key is from the South Tower," Kida remarked, detaching himself from the balustrade. "The other one from your room. It looks like you won't have a roommate, according to the list of students, not all rooms will be occupied this year. But the headmaster told me you were quite a loner… ”he tossed and watched the black-haired boy, who looked uncertain.  
According to what his superior had told him about his stepson, he judged that he was very closed and rather hostile to his surroundings - especially men's. But the moment they first met, Haru was fascinated. He decided to get his own picture of him. He did not want to judge the boy on the basis of someone else's observation.  
"Come with me," he said, walking to the elevator. He stopped short, and Haru looked toward the headquarters.  
"I have to take you to the dormitory and then to the dining room. The director says he'll show your mother our new theater. You'll meet for a snack. "  
"Thanks," Haru muttered. He followed Kid into the elevator, thinking about his willingness to help him. Since they didn't know each other at all, he decided it was because of the director.  
Did he be surprised to feel something like… disappointment?  
'I'm tired, that's what he thought,' he thought, ruffling his hair. "I need to sleep."  
"Tired?" He asked Kid, who apparently missed.  
"Yeah. I don't like to travel, so I'm quite sleepy, "admitted Haru.  
"Your parents usually leave after lunch, so you'll probably rest easy."  
The elevator stopped, and Kida immediately headed for the dark red curtains at the back of the hall. Haru hurried to keep up. The windows cast enough light into the hallway where they stood. Haru looked outside, finding a long, two-story building in the middle of a carefully landscaped park. He looked at Kidu questioningly.  
"There are classes," the young man explained, heading for the door, partly covered by a curtain. "We also have a library and a large study, both here, in the main building. The gyms are outside, in the pavilions. ”  
"Mom said school was mixed," Haru suggested. He noticed the girls on arrival, only the deaf and the blind would overlook the split groups. But he wondered if they would be divided in teaching as well. He would welcome it, the girls overtook him last school… And no wonder.  
Haru's black hair and strange silvery gray eyes could do their thing. Moreover, before, when he was not such a grumbler, Haru seemed sympathetic and kind. He had his charm, there was no denying it.  
Not that he was never interested in girls, but now he didn't want to deal with it. His plan only included trying to get out of school. So that the director wants it himself. Love affairs or even love would complicate his plans a lot.  
"Teaching is common," said the young man, understanding where Haru was going with his remark. "Actually, you and the girls are only divided within hostels and some classes. For example, physical education and sports. Have you already chosen sports and optional subjects? ”  
"Not yet," Haru muttered, lowering his eyes to the papers in his hand. "I received the lists, but there was no time to think about it. "Actually, he's stopped lately, shaking his head as Kida looked at him curiously. "Nothing. I'm just really tired, nothing more. "  
"Okay," Kida nodded understandingly. He froze that he wouldn't know what the whole sentence Haru hadn't finished sounded like. But he knew it was about his private life, which, it was clear to him, had undergone too many changes at once lately.  
'I've been given time to think,' Haru thought sadly, 'but not time, let alone a chance to do anything about it. They put me in front of a finished thing, as if I had no right to say anything! ‘He clenched his fingernails angrily in his palm, the short pain recovering. He controlled himself and looked at the surroundings to come up with other thoughts.  
They passed a large room, similar to the main hall, but much smaller. He noticed the elevator.  
"Professors have their rooms here. I come here, I live with my grandmother down in town. She is already old, so I help her as much as possible. This door leads to the boy's hostel. Each dormitory has a capacity of 50 double rooms. That means a hundred students on campus. This year, over a hundred students will study here, including 78 boys. You will definitely not be here alone, ”Kida grinned cheerfully and unlocked the dorm door.  
Haru counted for a moment, then said: "So only half the school is occupied, if that's taken?"  
"Originally, only one sex was expected," Kida admitted. "However, when the school management found out that both boys and girls were reporting, a dormitory had to be built. Here, "he pointed aside," is the winter locker room. Students put coats and shoes here, and when it cools down, we'll open it. "  
"Where does that door lead?" Haru asked. He pointed to the other end of the hall.  
"Escape exit, in case of fire," Kida replied. "The first year lives here on the ground floor. The second is on the first floor and the third on the last. There are no elevators on the tracks, but I don't think that's such a problem. The whole dormitory is actually furnished the same, there are rooms and a common room on each floor, only the cloakroom on the ground floor is shared, as well as the bathrooms. ”  
The view of minimal privacy in Harua's bathroom startled him a little, but he said nothing.  
He looked around as they climbed the stairs. Although the school looked harsh and almost cold from the outside, at least the boys' dormitory seemed cozy and full of light. A row of windows let in the sun's rays and the walls were lightly plastered. The students' rooms were located on one side only.  
"Come and see, Takeshi-kun," Kida urged. "Look at it here until the others are here. Then there will be no such peace. I remember getting on. I've been here since the second year. "  
"Is it long?" Haru asked. Kida, despite his judgment of his true intentions in helping, found him very sympathetic. His firm decision not to make friends at this school was getting its first small cracks. So small he didn't intend to admit them yet.  
"I finished a year ago. Now I'm studying psychology remotely and working here to help my family a little. Education at this school is not free, "Kida sighed, to himself rather than in response, and headed down the hall.  
Haru inspected the common room with the TV, play area, and found that the shelves in the library contained a decent collection of manga and fiction.  
"Well, now I'll show you your room. You seem to fall asleep standing up, ”Kida informed him sympathetically, escorting Haru back to the stairs. There was another room on the ground floor of the cloakroom.  
He unlocked Haru and found that his luggage had already been brought here. He looked around.  
The room was as bright as any other, the wooden furniture carefully maintained, including a desk, a swivel chair, a small bookcase, a wardrobe, and, of course, a bedside table. In the corner next to Haru's cabinet, he registered a sink with a mirror.  
A pile of linen and duvets lay on the pelvis. Haru noticed a ticket on it:  
"Laundry change once a week, laundry open on Mondays and Wednesdays, from 8 am to 11 am."  
"Does the academy have its own laundry room?" He asked aloud.  
"No, that's what laundry is called here," he said from the door of Kid. "Students do their own bedding, the used bedding is then taken from the collection to the laundry down in the city. When you get up on Monday next week, take off your sheets and put them in a bag, just like duvets. He who is destined that week to collect the sheets, then delivers clean. It's not a science, you'll see for yourself. It works the same way with washing clothes, but they are sent on Wednesdays. "  
"What do the uniforms look like?" Haru asked. "I hope I don't look like a stripper."  
Kida laughed.  
"You are number. No, you won't be like a stripper… wait, I had a photo with me, Here, ”he handed Haru a photo. "Recently my classmate sent it to me, we took a photo together on the last day. One of the boys died recently, "he pointed to the picture," it's actually the only picture we have with him. It occurred to Soutu to send it out as a reminder. "  
"That's nice of him," Haru remarked. Among the other three blondes, he looked for Kidu in the picture. He looked different in a black uniform with blue trim, much shorter hair and no glasses. But most of all, Haru was relieved that the uniform wouldn't really make him a "stripper."  
"Thanks," Kid returned the picture, asking,  
"Where can I get a uniform?"  
"Tomorrow the laundry collection will open, it is also a warehouse. You are entitled to three complete summer and three winter uniforms. You have to be careful, because in case of damage you will be charged for the repair. "  
"Sure," Haru nodded. With all that information, his head was slowly moving around.  
Kid's watch suddenly beeped.  
"Snack time," he smiled at Haru. "Shall we go or will you miss her?"  
"I'd rather sleep and eat at the same time," the boy admitted. "But I still want to see my mom. Say goodbye."  
"Let's go," the blond ordered. "Then you'll unpack."  
Although eroded, Haru's decision not to get used to it and not to like anything at school was still firm. Even on torture, he would not admit to himself that the hated school had fascinated him with something and the possibility of finding friends was not ruled out.  
He was still stubbornly behind him.


	3. Král

He didn't know what woke him.  
But he had a dream from which one would normally want to wake up.  
Haru no.  
This dream had been repeated to him since the first night.  
Given his content, Haru figured he was either crazy or his subconscious was trying to tell him something. But perhaps the only thing that seemed strange to him was that he always woke up at the same part, just when he wanted to know what was going on, how it would turn out…  
Anyone else would ask, 'Why does it seem to me? How do I get rid of it? When will it stop? ‘And swallowed the tubes of sleeping pills just to sleep so hard it seemed nothing to him.  
Takeshi Haru asked other questions.  
'Why do I always wake up here? What does the dream mean? Does it mean anything at all? Why does it seem to me until now and here? '  
It always started the same way.  
Haru entered the director's office and went straight to TOM's painting. He looked at him and stared until the painting before his eyes came to life. He was looking at that bloody, fierce fight, which for some reason he knew was in vain, that beautiful angels were fighting unnecessarily…  
He didn't even see their opponents in that dream, only that he knew he was on that hill, covered by a dark curtain. Shocks erupted from the black cloud, like lightning, killing black-winged warriors.  
Haru noticed a small group of warriors approaching from the side. At their center stood one who was particularly interested. His long black hair turned almost blue, like his own, blending with the dark wings. His armor suggested he was the commander.  
The winged man had just drawn his sword and wanted to turn around, Haru wanted to look him in the face, and he always woke up. Right here.  
It was beginning to bother him that in one piece he had a dream that his subconscious was unable to complete. He was irritated, so when a classmate gathered his courage and addressed him, he either didn't get an answer or left with the impression that a very unloaded tiger was growling at him.  
There was only one good thing about it.  
Haru was just annoying.  
He didn't fight with anyone.  
Yet.  
As he sat over breakfast, he could hardly believe that it had been 14 days since he entered the academy. From his observations, he concluded that everyone came here voluntarily and was as happy as a flea at school. In fact, only one student left school before the end of the first week, almost crying. As Haru overheard in class, his parents divorced, and his father refused to pay such high tuition that his mother could not handle alimony.  
He found it unfair.  
The student who wanted to be here had friends, even a girlfriend in the next class, had to leave, while he, who cared about staying here as well as living permanently in hell, had to stay. Haru was fair. Hostile to everything that came his way now, but he could admit what was right and what wasn't. One would say that these two abilities are mutually exclusive, but as those who gave him the opportunity over time, Haru proved to be a personified opposite.  
He spent the day before school like everyone else, running out the rest of the important stuff. First of all, he studied the map of the school, with a small internal note that he would go through everything anyway later (including what the school rules forbade). He had no plans to follow him.  
He picked up his uniforms, to his disappointment issued by the housekeeper, whose company he had no desire for. She did not forgive herself for commenting that she should keep it tidy and clean, because if they ever need only a frayed sleeve, the owner will receive a fat bill for repairs, or he will fix his uniforms himself. He sensed that he would certainly be one of the self-managers, like the vast majority of students, especially boys, to whom she frowned in exactly the same way.  
From the happy smile that was obviously rare with her, like a share of snow in May, Haru knew who Mrs. Namikawa liked and who she didn't.  
From what he noticed as he stood in line, she beamed in the presence of three people. In front of him came two blond, long-haired twins, whom Haru guessed were the nieces of the Kidou mentioned. They seemed nice to him, and he certainly didn't feel like they could hurt him in any way. 'But in his short life he had learned that things weren't always the way they looked.  
The last was a tall, brown-haired boy who came to his waist in a leather jacket, with an artificially bleached smile, a latest-fashioned haircut, and a box of chocolate pralines under a farmer's name card. When he received his package, he thanked him and walked away with the expression: Bach, mob, the king is passing.  
Never before had Haru had such a desire to wash someone in the mud. But his brawling alter ego, if he had any, remained imaginative. He only secretly hoped that the nosy maniac was not in his class.  
In vain.  
He found out two things on Monday.  
That he was unlucky and that the smug king was in his class. Another thing was that Haru didn't catch his eye. Although, not that he wanted it at all.  
As soon as he entered the classroom in the morning, he looked around and noticed that a vacancy was laughing at him from the second bench in the middle row. He headed there, but when he was about two paces from the chair, a brunette with a loose tie landed on her in a flash and laughed cheekily at Haru.  
Haru just narrowed his eyes and looked around again.  
"If you're looking for a loose spot, pheasant, there's one in the back," the cheeky chuckled.  
Haru was boiling inside, but he didn't want to get into a dispute the first day, so he just nodded and headed where everyone was pointing. I mean, he wanted to aim.  
The moment he tried to walk past the second bench, the seated boy turned toward the classroom and put his long legs across the aisle in the opposite chair.  
Haru glared at him. This "stroking," as his mother called it at one time, ceased to amuse him. He understood that the elevated maniac was "marking territory," but he had no intention of getting involved. He remembered what it was like in old school. Hierarchy works everywhere, and if you don't fit, you'll fail. Children can be cruel. Sad truth.  
"Are you suggesting me to walk after you?" Haru couldn't hide the annoyance in his voice. The class fell silent. The addressee stopped smelling and jumped up. He took a step toward Haru.  
If he expected him to back off, he didn't wait.  
"Aren't you rude, Pheasant?" He hissed close to his face.  
Haru looked at him and thought.  
'What can the housekeeper see in him?' He thought incomprehensibly. Možná She may find it nice, but the behavior ’Maybe she treats girls and women in general, behaves differently, and that enchants them. The boys are rivals for him and he treats them accordingly. So it will probably be because he decided to close his inner deduction and pay attention to it again in front of him.  
"What can you tell me?" The boy finished a speech, but Haru didn't notice at all.  
"And for what?" Haru asked. He knew it sounded silly, but he really had no idea what he was talking about.  
"How for what?" The speaker said.  
"Hey, Osho (King)," one of the boys laughed, "the pheasant was obviously not listening. What are you going to do with him? ”  
"Chm," said the addressee, "I will probably let him know how the King punishes his subjects. Let him know how to treat the monarch. "  
Haru rolled his eyes at that.  
'I was hoping there would be no' better 'school,' he thought. "Idiots are probably everywhere."  
"I am not your subject and you are not Osho to me, at most Usagi (rabbit)," Haru told him. "I guess I'll wish for a birthday hunting ticket."  
With those words, he pushed the stunned 'King' away and headed for the empty bench. As soon as he settled down, the bell rang, so that no one had the opportunity to justify the rebellious subject.  
Osho did not recover until the arrival of the first professor.  
"Endou-kun!" The professor thundered when he saw that one student was not paying attention to his arrival.  
He turned sharply on him.  
"I was hoping that you would be honing your shortcomings in behavior over the holidays, and it's even worse!" The educator said angrily.  
'Hope probably doesn't work,' Haru thought amusedly, but he protected himself from letting go of his cheers so he wouldn't cook with the professor. Instead of watching the wiped out "monarch," he watched the professor carefully. The older man, but still with black hair and a mustache, frowned for a moment, then, when King Endou finally sat down, he looked around the classroom and said more mildly, "Hello, students. I am Touya Daisuke, your class professor, for those who have now joined and do not know me. So, newcomers, I'll read the names, you sign up. I'll take you to the agenda. Ozawa Keita! ”  
A small dark-haired boy came in on the first bench by the door. The professor made a note in the papers and continued.  
"Saitou Akira!" Now a tall blond man on the last bench next to Haru raised his hand.  
"Ogata Kazumi!" The first girl came forward.  
"Takeshi Haru!"  
Haru raised his hand, and the professor looked at him inquisitively, but said nothing. He enrolled him and went to class. The students pulled out a textbook and it was over.  
Haru tried to follow the explanation, but he didn't miss Osho turning around a few times. He understood that the rebel subjects were not tolerated by Osha, so he expected to have something to do to defend his skin after the professor cleared the future battlefield.  
He did not want to wash, but he did not expect the disgraced 'king' to let him go with impunity.  
“What a director. Will he tell his mom? 'He thought involuntarily. 'Will she sue her if I do something?'  
He realized there was a small crack in his plan. The strategy to get rid of the uncomfortable school did not include his mother in any way. Fear of her mother's outpourings was added to the unincentive thought of a break — certainly spent very uncomfortably. He would like to return, but he didn't want to see how disappointed she was.  
He found out about the first break that he was right about the self-proclaimed king. As soon as the professor left the classroom, a crowd formed around the 'throne'. Haru glanced there to see what he was up to.  
In a moment, a brown-haired shrimp emerged from the group. According to his nervousness, Haru sensed that he was taking the place of a messenger in Osho's suite and was apparently trying to climb to a higher position, among his, much higher, colleagues - pathologized. He immediately headed for Haru.  
He stopped a short distance away, had no idea what reaction to expect, and had been Osho's messenger long enough to learn how to tease a snake with his bare feet.  
He cleared his throat nervously, raising Haru's eyebrows questioningly. He waited for what the squirrel would come up with, whether the class king wanted his head or company. He didn't mean to give him either, he wanted his peace, although, he realized, the fights might get him out of here reliably… For now, however, he had not changed his intention to reach the goal peacefully.  
"Osho Endou wants to talk to you. After school, at the gym. Be there at two, ”the little man said, backing away. Haru narrowed his eyes and asked, "And what does he want?"  
"He wants to talk to you, I already said that," the boy rolled his eyes and stopped.  
"And I'm wondering what," Haru said. He was beginning to enjoy it. "If it's important, let him come alone. I won't run to the gym for no reason. What's your name? ”He changed the subject out of nowhere, and the messenger rolled his eyes a second time.  
"Ma-Madoka Jirou," he stammered, confused.  
"Takeshi Haru, I'm pleased," Haru enjoyed the boy's confusion. "Tell Endou-kun if he wants anything, let him come alone. I won't break for him, he has you, "he pointed to a large group around Endou's chair.  
Madoka looked at him confused, but nodded.  
"I'll take care of it," he muttered, returning to his own, rather silly expression on his face.  
Acquiring someone so different from the others derailed him a lot, Madoka didn't really remember ever knowing someone like Takeshi Haru. He had already conveyed many messages like this, and in general everyone reacted the same way - he obeyed the wrapped order and either seemed uninteresting to Osho, so he let him go and eventually forgot about him, or became his pathologist. Being in Osho's party had its advantages. Unmarried girls were interested in the boys in his company, and on the contrary, most of the others envied the girls in his 'harem.'  
And suddenly someone appeared who didn't care at all, who was Osho, Endou Katsu, simply, the self-proclaimed king at Takahiro Academy.  
And what really surprised Madoku was that someone was more interested in his name. Absolutely uninteresting student, the last one on the hierarchical pyramid of the second year. Even Osh's ex-girlfriend, whom he had kicked off because she had - allegedly cheated on him, was taller than he, an ordinary messenger.  
In addition, he was amazed by Haru's courage in ending Endou's challenge. Before he could tell him Haru's answer, he thought of social suicide. But his hidden admiration for his new classmate remained.  
A tall and powerful professor of mathematics entered the classroom, which apparently overheard the ringing because it was buzzing like a beehive.  
Absolutely unnoticed, she walked over to the department, leaned sideways on it, and began tapping the key on the tabletop — a knock a knock a knock — until the class registered and the students took their places. With the growing silence in the classroom, the intervals between tapping lengthened. Now the class sounded - knock uk knock… knock… knock…  
Haru frowned. He looked at the teacher with pale skin and red hair and decided he wouldn't like this one. Not only did she teach a subject that bothered him and didn't excel at him, but he sensed that tapping was her way of showing what she didn't like, and the sound was annoying to him from the beginning.  
"You may be surprised, students," she began aloud, "but not only is the holidays over, it's even the first day of school, and my class has begun, if you haven't noticed!"  
There was a tense silence in the classroom, the professor's key ended his rhythmic communication with the department and disappeared into his pocket. Its owner sat down at the table and enrolled in the classroom.  
Then she got up again, handed the student in the first desk a handful of papers to distribute.  
"Let's start with a little test," she announced, almost mischievously, though she looked completely stony. "I'll check how much you forgot over the holidays. 'And I'll find out from the new students how they are doing. Remember, students, mathematics is, even if you don't believe it, the foundation of the universe, the foundation of everything. It accompanies you all your life and my task is to prepare you for it. "  
With a smile, she took a sheet of paper from the table and, with a wave of her hand, 'cut' the rows of benches into groups. "Group A," she pointed to Haru's line, "Group B," she pointed next to, "Group C and Group D. Write the letter of the group next to the name. Group A is setting an example, "and began to dictate. Annoyed, Haru found that they were fractions. You never did it.  
"You have 15 minutes to calculate," she said. There were a few sighs in the class, especially from the girls who occupied most of the B series. "Write, class, and as someone writes, I'll personally set his tutoring hours!"  
Haru could feel the involuntary shudder of horror that passed through the classroom and bent over to his fragments. When he handed in the paper after a quarter of an hour, he only told himself that the other Taniyama Yutaka * would not be one of them anyway, even if he was tutored for the rest of his life.  
The professor just satisfied the stack of collected tests with a look and ordered the textbooks to be opened. By the end of the class, she was involved in refreshing the fabric from the end of the first year.  
After the bell rang, ending a seemingly endless hour, a cluster of 'king of the faithful' minions and favorites re-formed around Endou's bench. A moment later, a messenger of Madoka ran out of him again, but as Haru noticed, he was now heading out of the classroom. He estimated that he was going for some reinforcements and tried to recover from an object that regularly caused him a condition close to a coma.  
As he rubbed his eyes, he couldn't notice that Osho looked at him, then quickly gestured to the girl, who was sitting aside in a different row but was staring longingly at the 'throne.' When she saw a nodding hand, she beamed and threw herself there.  
Osho pulled her close and whispered something in her ear. The girl stopped shining and looked at him blankly. She asked briefly, the boy shook his head, then nodded. Osho smiled, kissed her lightly on the lips, and motioned for her to leave. She headed for her bench, checked herself in the mirror, and then glanced at Haru. She smiled at him and winked.  
This proof of interest no longer escaped him.  
Without noticing that a new teacher had entered the class, he looked at her. He was always on longer hair, but he still quite liked the girl with the brown hair on the mikado. The uniform did not hide the nicely rounded figure, and the blue skirt ended at the knees.  
'Nice legs,' Haru said in his mind. Only when he heard his name did he turn his attention back to the department. He was surprised to find Kid's assistant frowning at him.  
"I will be glad if you pay attention to me during class, Takeshi-kun," he said coldly, "you can watch your classmates during the break!"  
"I'm sorry, senpai," Haru muttered, cursing inwardly as he felt red flush on his cheeks. He looked back at the assistant, who had so far told the class that he would temporarily replace their ethics professor, who had suffered an injury before the start of the school year.  
When one of the girls reported the injury, he replied that he did not know the details and shot a quick glance at Haru. He lowered his eyes, feeling guilty for whoever. I mean, he was clearly not paying attention, but Kid's tone seemed to affect him more than usual. Nor did he understand why he was sorry for his withdrawal. He seemed nice and likeable at the weekend, he even thought he could at least get along with someone here…  
It seems not. He was really sorry.  
If last hour had dragged Haru unbearably, this one had wings. He listened half-ear to what the substitute assistant was reading from the book he had brought, and half-wondered why he was so angry with him. As he tried to catch Kid's eye so that he could at least apologize with his eyes, the director's assistant turned sideways to him and paid attention to the others.  
This touched Haru again, and his offended pride pushed the original guilt into the background. He focused on the interpretation, the book fascinated him. He decided to look for her in the library.  
He completely forgot about the brunette with pretty legs.  
It rang, and Kid's assistant left the classroom — without just looking at Haru — and while Haru was processing the expression of disinterest, a girl stepped on his bench with a seductive step that made him fall into disfavor with the senpai.  
"Hello, Takeshi-kun," she said softly, sitting down on the corner of the bench. "I am Chiyo, Mitsuishi Chiyo. Can I ask you something?"  
"Feel free to ask, Mitsuishi-san," Haru nodded, glancing at the schedule for another hour.  
"There will be literature now," the girl growled.  
"Thanks," he looked at her. 'Really pretty,' he thought, but said aloud, 'What did you want to ask?'  
"Do you have a girlfriend, Takeshi-kun?" Came out, Haru just opened his eyes. She surprised him.  
"No," he replied, frowning. "Not right now. Why?"  
"Well, I thought," Chiyo pulled her skirt more over her knees, as if shyly, "when he lets us walk, if you don't go for ice cream with me, for example. Down to the city. They opened a great patisserie there last year. Would you go?"  
"Well," Haru hesitated, suddenly having Kid's icy gaze in front of his eyes, so different from the friendship he'd felt from him yesterday. Then he shook his head stubbornly. 'Let him frown if he wants to,' he thought, saying, 'Why not. I'm happy to go. "  
"Fine," Chiyo jumped off the bench, the bell ringing a break. "We'll talk later."  
"Sure," Haru nodded. Together with the others, he greeted a professor of literature, very young and very nervous. She looked around and introduced herself, "Hello, students. I'm Morita Sakura. I succeeded Professor Yamad, who retired. This is my first place, I hope we understand each other. Anyone want to ask something? ”  
Osho checked in first, asking how old the professor was. The teacher admitted with a blush that 23. Then she raised her hand to Ogata Kazumi, a new student, bespectacled, with her uniform on and her expression just as tight. She wondered when they would get a list of required reading.  
"I brought the list, I hope you like the titles," the professor replied, handing a pile of papers to hand out.  
Haru flipped through the titles and found that he had read at least half, and one of the books was Kid's.  
'It's suddenly full everywhere today,' he thought, but a new sense of wrongdoing drove him away. He didn't want to deal with it now, he was still offended.  
Still, as he looked out the window before dinner, he noticed his departure and wondered if he should apologize again. The cold between his inattention in the hour between them saddened him. 'I guess he takes that substitution very seriously,' he thought as he went to bed, 'or he's too relational. I practically don't know him. '  
He fell asleep that night, determined to apologize.  
He had no idea what the blond assistant would soon save him from.


	4. Royal plot

Endou Katsu was upset.  
What upset. Annoyed - no, downset.  
He was furious.  
It was after dinner, but he was still sitting on the balcony by his room smoking. His keen mind - unfortunately directly punishable in his case - has been torn by today's school day. Or rather, the new classmate who had allowed himself to disobey him ignored him with utter interest, and did not tremble at the information he sent him at the end of the lesson to his little messenger — "What's his name?"  
The poor messenger had no idea that his revered master and commander would not remember his name, given that he had always addressed him only, 'Hey, you!' And perhaps it is good that he never realized it, given how he would it touched him.  
Osho's memory hosted the names of only the faculty and a select few from his immediate area. It was worth remembering the girls with whom he had something in the present and in the past and others, because he planned to become part of their future (very short, let's not forget to add). Of course, he also knew the names and nicknames of his closest aides and a few other henchmen, especially when they were useful to him. But he wasn't particularly interested in those at the lowest level of Osho's social pyramid. If they heard 'Hey, you!' It was all he wanted.  
The cold announcement that Osho hadn't finished with him should have made Takeshi at least nervous, but neither Osho nor any of his 'accomplices' had noticed anything like that.  
'What the hell is that?' He shook Enda's head, not noticing that the cigarette he hadn't been pulling on for a long time had turned into a long stick of ash.  
He had his own system of dealing with uncomfortable people around him (so far practiced only on classmates, thank God), so to find out something about Takeshim, he put a spy on him. He didn't want to risk someone unwanted noticing that they were talking to each other (it wasn't so noticeable in class), so he expected his late visit. Finally, behind him, he heard the door slam as someone entered his room.  
He got up and walked over to the balustrade. He squeezed the remnants of a cigarette into a large pot, and when he said quietly behind him, "Hello, Osho," he finally turned graciously.  
He glanced curiously at the girl, who hadn't been here for the first time and as he had hoped, not for the last time, and not just because he had finally made her useful. Despite the fact that she was one of the few who didn't give him, he considered it a personal insult. He punished her for this by "catching" her with one of the other henchmen who was willing to play the charade. With the expression of a betrayed lover, he sent her to hell then, waiting for the moment to come, as it is today.  
"It took you a while, Chiyo-chan," he said unhappily. "You know I don't like to wait."  
"I'm sorry," she lowered her head, "the new professor stayed in college until the evening and got to know each other. She got under the patronage of a first-grader, but because she teaches literature in all annual… "  
"I'm not interested in excuses!" Osho cut her explanation. "In the end, you know that, too," he said. He enjoyed the shiver. She was visibly nervous. He stared at her hungrily for a moment. He wanted her. She wasn't loose enough when he dated her and demanded exactly that of the girls. But from her expression, he sensed that she had not yet changed her mind about losing her innocence.  
"What do you know about HIM?" He suddenly changed the subject.  
Mitsuishi Chiyo blinked in surprise, perhaps expecting her to try it on her again… She wasn't willing to change her mind, she didn't feel ready yet, but on the other hand she was still in love with Osha. Her heart broke when he didn't believe she hadn't cheated on him (poor one naive), but she still hoped he would believe and take her back. She didn't mind sharing him with others, she believed she loved JI and took from others what she wasn't ready to give him.  
That's why she willingly lent herself to what he asked her at school.  
"Well, he promised that when we had walks, he would go to town with me. I hope to find out more about him. So far, I only know what is being said. "  
"And what do they say?" Osho was impatient. Chiyo noticed this and quickly replied, "I heard at the professor's lunch - that he was said to be the director's son. He doesn't own it. "  
Osho raised an eyebrow in interest and the girl breathed. This faint expression of interest reassured her that she had provided useful information. Osho is pleased.  
"Stepdaughter's son?" He thought. ,Interesting.'  
"Adopted?" He asked aloud. The girl was uncertain.  
"I don't know. It's very confidential information, but I expect to find out from him. I know how to learn different things, "she blinked her long lashes. She didn't want to seduce him, but that was the habit. She tried to show her loved one that she would be useful, even though she was not sleeping with him.  
"Okay, try," he said, signaling that the audience was over. "Have fun with him, go to lunch with him, just stick with him and ask. I want to know what he is like, what his weaknesses are, what he enjoys and what he hates. You report to me every night at this time, but remember one thing: as you walk into his room, I'll make sure your dad finds out. Clear?"  
"Absolutely," Chiyo nodded, pleased that Osho was satisfied. Except for one thing, she would listen to him in anything, and she didn't want to risk her angry father finding out about her, even if it was just gossip. Because a just and hard judge Mitsushi has lived and raised his daughter very strictly, since the death of his wife. Chiyo knew what awaited her, probably locked up in the strictest monastery. In addition to endless preaching of decency and his disappointment.  
"Kazumo," he shouted toward the room, a robust classmate coming out. When he ordered the girl to be led away, he nodded and handed her the cloak she had taken off in the room.  
"Tomorrow," Chiyo growled, quickly following Kazuma, heading in.  
Osho didn't bother to answer, turned away, and pulled out another cigarette. He thought. He received the only information, albeit a substantial one, so there was no way to benefit from it. Yet.  
Suddenly he noticed, heard a quiet, regular step he would never confuse with another. But he did not turn around, though he was interested in the reason for the visit.  
"I probably won't persuade you to let him out of your head, will I?" A quiet, deeper voice asked.  
"Have I ever listened to you?" Osho grinned and turned. But the tall expression of the tall blond stopped him. 'What's wrong with him?' He thought.  
"I hope you don't regret it one day," the blond remarked, turning to the room where the door slammed again.  
"He started," Osho defended. "He was trying to make fun of me, Nori!"  
The addressee looked back. "I thought he didn't notice you at all," he said. "From what I've seen, you started, Katsu, and don't want to tell me that your ego has nothing to do with what you're trying to do now!" He spoke softly but vigorously. And to no avail, as Osho immediately confirmed.  
"Keep the sermon," he snapped. "I know what I'm doing."  
"Um-um," there was silence. The two boys looked back. When Nori knew who it was, he tossed his short hair in displeasure.  
"I won't interrupt," he growled. He turned back to Osho. "Do you need anything from me before I leave?" He hoped that what he heard would have nothing to do with Osho's plan to bring the director's son to his knees. He remembered the last rebellious classmate and the consequences of his humiliation. Unlike his age-old friend, his conscience had touched his conscience. He was sorry for the King's new opponent, so he secretly wished it would turn out better this time.  
"Get me his school file," Osho said quietly, heading for the room. "Even the medical one. I want to know everything about him. I'll get him eventually. "  
'It's your ego, Katsu,' the blond sighed inwardly as he left. 'It's your damn ego. A small lesson wouldn't hurt you. ' He went into his room and went to take a shower.  
When he returned, he blessed himself for putting earplugs in his bathroom, as he noticed Kazuma chasing a couple of curious freshmen in front of Osho's room. The boys raced up the stairs, startled, for Kazuma towering over them like a menacing lookout tower, at least two heads taller, despite the fact that they hadn't noticed it before. He usually sat in the corner reading.  
As Nori opened the door next to him, his gaze met Kazum's. They understood each other without words, they both knew what was going on inside and what the freshmen had come to listen to. They also knew that the other did not agree. They kept their "why" reasons to themselves. They greeted each other with a short nod.  
Nori never understood why Kazuma acted as Osho's 'gorilla,' a faithful bodyguard, until Osho told him himself in one of his faint moments (caused by something alcoholic).  
Kazuma, who would otherwise wipe the floor with Osha and still squeeze him like a rag, protected his younger sister Minako with this moral self-denial. When Osho showed interest in the charming brunette, Kazuma followed him to shake his soul out of him. Instead of asking for his life, which he expected, he received an elevated offer of service in exchange for leaving Kazum's sister to her innocent fate.  
When Nori found out, he was overwhelmed with renewed disappointment at Osho's direction. He learned the arrogance and use of the people around him from his father, a ruthless businessman. He knew that if he did not change his approach to people and life as such, he would end up on a sloping surface. He didn't want it, so he agreed when his parents suggested he study at the academy. He wanted to be close to his childhood friend, help him and perhaps teach him respect for others. He didn't want it to go bad. He wanted him to be himself again, as before.  
It took him to admit why he cared so much about him. It first occurred to him when Osho sent him company for the night as a welcome gift. He told the surprised girl then that he already liked someone and did not want to cheat, moreover with someone he did not know.  
He was grateful that she understood him and, out of respect for his loyalty, promised not to tell anyone. Instead of Oshou's planned games, they talked. About everything possible. Nori learned that his night companion was a Yaoist, she played the piano and, to his surprise, she was a virgin. Then he asked her why she was in Osho's gang, she admitted that she had been dragged away by her longtime friend, and she, even though she wanted to take it back, didn't know how and that's why she's afraid.  
Nori offered to help her and has been friends since. She knew the truth about him, he knew her about her, they respected each other and gave each other an alibi in love affairs.  
There were two black sheep in Osho's flock, but no one knew.  
Nori let the memory back, looking disappointed and not without a painful sting at the heart at the wall behind Osho's room. He knew all too well that he was not alone. Even as their conversation on the balcony interrupted the arrival of Osho's "court matchmaker and harem administrator," he knew he had to go away so he wouldn't reveal himself. Sometimes his jealousy and disappointment were too great to hide. He couldn't blame it. No one can be blamed for falling in love. Although he needs to be a best friend.


	5. The first trouble

He knew something like that was coming.  
He just didn't like having to go to the director for it. As if he couldn't be punished by someone else. He had no idea what to expect.  
Plus, it was an accident.  
It was Friday afternoon, the second week of school, but Haru was reluctant to go to Assistant Kida instead of exploring the terrain as usual. Objective: Directorate.  
When Kid stopped in front of the familiar door, he looked back at the grieving boy. He wondered why he did it. Although the circumstances and the gardener's convincing speech did not prove it, he believed Haru when he told him it was an accident that he did not want to…  
If it was up to him, he would punish Haru only by paying damages. But he had to fulfill his job duties. The gardener wanted to announce it to the director himself, but in the end it was enough for him to arrange for Kid. He promised him this mainly so that the director would not get the worst picture of the situation, which was threatening in the personal interpretation of the gardener Inokuchi.  
But he didn't tell Haru not to think that everything would pass him by…  
The headquarters were empty, so Haru sat down in a chair while Kid went looking for the headmaster. But as soon as the door slammed behind him, he got up and, of course, walked to the mysterious image. He looked at it again, studied it, compared it to a dream that repeated itself, and did not intend to reach the end - any end. After a while, he realized in surprise that the group of angels with the leading warrior, appearing essentially before the moment of his awakening, was not in the picture at all…  
"Then why does it seem to me?" Haru didn't understand. "Do I have such a fantasy?" He asked involuntarily.  
"In what sense?" He said from the door. Haru looked back. As usual, he wanted to cut off his mother's husband, but the quiet and almost warm presence of his secretary made him normally answer, "In no way. He just dreamed about this picture. ”He pointed to the wall.  
He was surprised to see pleasure in his stepfather's face for a split second. Immediately, his face boasted a stern director's expression.  
"Sit down, Haru-kun," Takahiro said to the boy and took his place at the table. "We'll discuss your sin."  
Haru looked at Kid for a second. He looked serious and didn't seem to intend to get involved in his defense (which he knew he didn't deserve). But he saw something in his eyes that reassured him. Suddenly he didn't feel as alone as when he came to school, in fact he often felt in Kid's company that he had found an older brother who would let him live on his own to possibly beat his nose, but if necessary he would listen to him and maybe will support. He was grateful to himself that he had forced himself to swallow his pride and went to appease the assistant in question. After all, the apology costs nothing, especially the honest one, and Haru meant it.  
"So. Can you explain that to me? You did it? Or are you covering for someone else? ”The headmaster asked.  
"I did it," Haru admitted, lowering his head. "I was looking at the park and got a little confused - I didn't take the map of the plot with me. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to destroy anything. "  
"Okay," the headmaster's voice was reassured. "I believe it was an accident. Naturally, I will want you to make good the damage, I know well how Inokuchi-san did in that part of the garden. He just planted the damaged bushes… So, you go to him, first you apologize to him and second you ask if he wants to help with the repairs. Here's the bill for the destroyed things. "  
"Should I buy new ones?" Haru asked. "Will I get them down in town?"  
"Everything you broke, our gardener will buy himself, but you will pay for them. I know the amount of pocket money your mother sends you, so you can afford it. You won't have much left, but because you won't have any other personal expenses in the near future… You got the school rules, so you certainly know where you don't have access as a student. So for violating school rules, in addition to damages, you have a two-week ban on going to town. You will have enough free time, try to take up learning. Toriumi-sensei reminded me that you are not doing well in English. Maybe you need tutoring? ”  
"If you don't mind, I could give Takeshi-kun a few hours a week," Kida said suddenly. He was so quiet that Haru had somehow forgotten about him, and now that he heard his offer, he was almost startled. He looked up at him, Kida smiling encouragingly.  
"Will you prosecute it at work and study at the same time?" The headmaster said doubtfully. He was immediately reassured that it was all a matter of organization. So he waved his hand over it.  
"All right, as you wish. Do you agree, Haru-kun? ”He asked the boy. He nodded, so he added, "Agree on the lessons and the syllabus yourself, I'll leave it to you. So. I think we've covered everything important. You, Haru-kun, go to the gardener and deal with him before he goes home. He lives down in the city, so let him catch up. ”  
Haru rose quickly, greeted Kida with a smile and nod, and left. Just before he closed behind him, he didn't forgive a glimpse of THAT image.  
"Are you sure that tutoring will not be a problem?" Takahiro asked his assistant the same question for the second time. He didn't miss the smile Haru gave him, and he became interested.  
"He won't, Director, I'm sure," the young man assured him. "We can both study at the same time. It's really just about the organization. We will still agree on where and how often, but it will not be a problem - especially now that your son has enough time. "  
"It is not for nothing that it is said that everything bad is good for something," Takahiro growled. "And if, thanks to him, the marks improve…"  
"Sure," Kida promised. "I'm not such a bad teacher."  
"It reminds me. 'Keep a strict record of those tutoring classes. According to them, I will credit you and pay you overtime. Yes? ”He looked at the blond assistant, who looked surprised, then pleased.  
"Yes," he nodded. "Thank you, Takahiro-sama."  
"For a few. So go and send me a representative here. "  
"Yes, sir," Kid listened, and went looking for Deputy Director Kata.  
As the door slammed behind the young assistant, Director Takahiro leaned back in his chair and looked thoughtfully at the painting. A smile played on his lips.  
… I dreamed of this picture… ‘he heard the voice of his banished son in his mind. He noticed well the last glance he cast on the work of his longtime student, a friend… lover…  
He slipped a glance at the few frames that adorned the corner of his desk. In addition to the wedding photo with Haru's mother and one family and Haru, there was another. He forced her to hide it in a drawer a few times, but took it out again after a few days. He could not give up on her, just as he could not give up HIS when he began to reveal the truth about him…  
"It didn't have to end like that, you know?" He said to the picture of the smiling, blue-eyed young man. "It was enough for you to come to terms with the truth. 'Did you really have to deal with it like this?"  
For a moment he thought that the facial expression in the picture had changed, as if the deceased painter wanted to read something to the director… Or it was a conscience Takahiro was convinced he didn't have. Il He put the frame back on the table and stood up. He turned to the window, but felt his blue eyes pierce his back.  
'Dead eyes,' he reminded himself. 'He's gone, he won't come back. He can't judge you where he is now. '  
He looked back again.  
"I will not forgive you, Reiji," he announced to the picture. He took it in his hand again. "I'll never forgive you for leaving me…" He ran his fingertips lightly over his pretty face. Suddenly angry he grabbed him, slammed open the bottom drawer, and threw the picture in unkindly. Then the drawer slammed and he turned to the window again. Yet he still had it in front of his eyes.  
'I will not forgive and forget,' he thought. 'How could he do this to me? How could he leave me, ME! We could have done so much together,… Only if you accepted me as I am! ‘He sent a spirit of remorse to the dead.  
You didn't admit it yourself. But he did not forgive himself for confessing to his friend and showing who he really was. His sensitive, artistic, tender soul simply could not bear the truth, so he ended his life where, after their last lovemaking, he learned it in the bedroom. Perhaps it was also meant as a reproach that Takahiro found him there.  
He was unable to live in an apartment where every memory was associated with HIM, every corner breathed his presence, even though he was gone…  
He moved out, sold the apartment. The plans for a beautiful, common future, which he had weaved until then, pushed out of his mind, hurt. He returned to those who had filled his life before. He locked his black heart, open to one person, and did not let anyone in. None of his love affairs, including his recently married marriage, touched his heart. It was a pleasure, and in Naomi's case, the fulfillment of his immodest ambitions.  
He looked at the picture again, now without nostalgia.  
"A dream is a good start," he said to himself contentedly. "It won't be long."  
He looked out at the park, slowly drowning in the shadows. He played on his lips again, this time with a strangely evil smile.  
Haru headed back to school, muttering the melody he heard at breakfast this morning. He was a little relieved that the gardener was furious and accepted his apology. He refused to help in the garden, but Haru understood that he would rather do the work himself, without knowing the student, if he was doing it properly.  
As the director said, financial compensation was not such a problem, although he had little left. Actually, it's a bit like a stunned pocket money. But he was sorry for the walks. It doesn't really matter about a date with Chiyo, who, although pretty and sexy, is incredibly well-groomed and sticks to him a lot, but he wanted to buy something a little. For example, he runs out of supplies of his beloved mint chocolate.  
'I have to get rid of her,' he decided, 'definitely before he saw anything in it. It wouldn't happen anyway when they got me out of here. '  
He had not forgotten his plan to get out of here. He was just getting too involved. A self-proclaimed class king follows him and a well-known classmate sticks to him.  
'Besides, today's trouble is her fault,' he thought. 'If I didn't run from her, I wouldn't end up in those flowerbeds.' It's a shame for those roses. Regardless of my finances.  
Suddenly a sense of hunger tore him from his thoughts. He looked at his watch and found that dinner would be a thing of the past. He walked in front of the main entrance, saw a figure at the door. When she came out, he recognized the director's assistant. He remembered tutoring English.  
"Kida-senpai," he said, "I wanted to ask."  
"For that tutoring?" The blond smiled. "I won't be here this weekend, but for now, get an overview of what's causing you the biggest problems and we'll start, okay?" What time do you have classes on Monday? ”  
"Every day, except Friday, I have three. We don't have afternoon classes on Friday, "Haru replied. "So we start on Monday?"  
"Yes. Come to my office after lunch, it's next to the principal's office. Don't worry, I'll be a strict teacher, but I won't skin you. You'll get better. ”He smiled.  
Suddenly it was "Takeshi-ko!" And Kid's smile froze. Chiyo's slender figure stretched through the door and approached them. "Takeshi-kun!" She called again, in case Haru had overheard her before. The assistant smiled again as he noticed Haru rolling his eyes annoyed. For some reason, he was very pleased, as was the prospect of tutoring. Haru's company was pleasant to him. He had no idea why she felt abandoned and needed his help and support, but because the boy did not reject her, he was satisfied. Yet he was angry now: "So your girlfriend seems to be looking for you. We have an agreement. Monday after the snack, in the office. Goodbye for now, Haru-kun. ”He waved goodbye and left. Haru looked after him thoughtfully, and Chiyo only noticed when she ran up to him and immediately started, "I was looking for you, Takeshi-kun. Shall we go to dinner together? What did the submarine want? ”  
Haru winced. He didn't like the way Chiyo called Kidu.  
"Kida-senpai is not a deterrent, he is the director's assistant," he said coldly. "And I will be taught English."  
The girl paused for a moment, the cold in Haru's voice confusing her. But she recovered quickly and hissed, "If you need help with learning, you could have told me and not been bored with that 'assistant," she said when she saw his expression, which said,' Say one more time, submissive, and I'll bury you right here. '  
"The headmaster arranged it for me," Haru explained, slightly untrue. 'He doesn't have to know the details,' he thought. Chiyo hung up on him and started chirping again in a moment, "Tomorrow is Saturday, Takeshi-kun. Do you know what that means?"  
"I'll give in, what does that mean?" Haru hadn't been able to pretend enthusiasm for long. His affection for this classmate (mainly due to her physical strengths, let's face it) passed the day after they met, when she stuck with him for breakfast. He preferred mild, rather infantile characters who, when they spoke, had something to say. He quickly realized that Chiyo was superficial and belonged more to an elite like the Osho Society. He tried to avoid her as much as he could, well, he wasn't so lucky today. In an effort not to run into her clutches, he inadvertently ran into the clutches of the gardener and trampled on the newly planted rose bushes, already hidden under the glass hatches (which, of course, he broke).  
"You promised me last week that I would go to town together, Takeshi-kun," she said, almost reproachfully. "Don't you say you don't remember?"  
"I must disappoint you, miss," came the headmaster's stern voice behind them. "Haru is not going anywhere. What is your name?"  
"Mitsuishi Chiyo," the girl beeped suddenly, frightened. The director could start to horror when he wanted to. Confident Chiyo suddenly shivered under the cold director's gaze, waiting to see what would happen.  
"My son is banned from walking, Mitsuishi-san," he told her. "For two weeks, unconditionally. He can tell you the details himself, but now, if I heard correctly, they have already rang the dinner. "Both of you go to the dining room," he ordered, walking a few steps behind them.  
He didn't miss Haru's frown when he called him his son, but he appreciated that he didn't want to do scenes in public, usually from home. He had already made it clear that he would not be a father to him, so he did not ask him to. In the end, what he wants from him will get anyway, and Haru's consent will not matter. He smiled again, thinking of fulfilling his dreams.  
It's so close.  
"Why are you walking away?" Chiyo whispered as they sat down at the dinner tray. Haru looked up and narrowed his eyes for a moment, wondering what he would say.  
“I got lost in a forbidden part of the garden. I broke some hatches for the gardener and destroyed a few roses. It was an accident, but I'm still punished. "  
"They should have just paid you for the damage," Chiyo growled in disappointment. "My brother did the same on purpose and they just wanted to pay for it."  
"Me too," Haru said, hunting a piece of carrot in his shoulder. "So I still don't have enough time to invite you to anything. I'm broke now. "  
"Too bad," she muttered. "Never mind, when you can go. Two weeks will run like water. "  
"Sure," Haru agreed. "Like water."  
Suddenly he longed for an extended ban. And almost at the same time, he realized that tutoring English would take him a lot of free time, he wouldn't have to waste it on Chiyo. He was beginning to look forward to it. And as his mood lifted, he wondered if there was another way to break the school rules. Without destroying anything.  
In the evening in bed, he read the school rules to see if he could think of anything.  
At the same time, the principal stood on the balcony of his apartment, looking down on the darkened buildings of his beautiful Academy.  
He was smiling. The time is coming when his long-standing wish will be fulfilled, this time there is no one to stop him, those who did it then are almost all dead… and the last one is anywhere. Plus, even if he wanted to stop him, he would be alone. And he has too much life in his hands for him to take risks. Even if he came, he couldn't do anything. Not alone.  
He looked up at the moon. Until now, he had been hiding behind a cloud, but at last he had peeked out an almost complete glowing disk and spilled light around the edge.  
If anyone had the opportunity to observe Director Takahir, he would probably pass now.  
The tall man, his hair pulled back in a ponytail, placed his palm on his chest, and the spot where he touched glowed strangely in an instant. After a moment, in a flood of gray-blue sparks, his whole body disappeared, and he reappeared.  
Dark, knee-length tousled hair, huge, black bat wings and a dark look - the real, beautiful and terrifying look of Director Takahir. He looked up at the moon again, which was hiding behind the clouds, as if his white face were terrified by the sight of a being dressed in darkness. Yes, that's how he worked. His aura alone was enough to make anyone close to him panic.  
Once upon a time, they feared him wherever he went. In every form he took on. To this day, he can be terrifying.  
Like a man, with the face of a renowned school principal.  
Even in its true form, as Raiu - Lord of the storm.  
Demon.  
A moment later, a strange shadow rose in the air above the school and headed over the sea.


	6. Kida vs.Chiyo

"Well, the first hour," Haru thought. 'Why do I suddenly have such a weird feeling?'  
He still had no idea what his premonition was telling him and what tutoring was actually saying.  
On Monday, four in the afternoon, Haru stood in front of Kid's office, with a textbook and a notebook. He knocked hesitantly, in silence, "Next!" He greeted him, closed behind him, and stood at the door. He changes around the empty room.  
"Kida-senpai?" He said nervously. Then the principal's assistant emerged from behind the large library. He was smiling.  
"Come on, Haru-kun," he urged, "we'll sit back here, it will affect the world," he pointed behind him. Haru followed him there and on the way found out that the worker was divided into two by the libraries. The front function functioned as a living room or library. Instead of the precious wood that boasted the walls in the director's office, the wallpaper was light in color, making the room appear larger, although the walls were generally covered with crowded bookshelves. In both open corners were tables, one with a large armchair and a floor lamp, the other a fragile vase with autumn roses and a sausage.  
The second part of the workplace was flooded with much more light. The huge window provided a view of the southern part of the garden. Haru thinks how hot it must be around noon. Seated in a chair on the opposite side of Kid's desk, he looked around curiously. The entrance half of the room didn't tell him whose cabinet it was, but he'd know it from this one.  
It seemed as bright and jubilant to him as Kida-senpai himself. It seems strange to him how much light and the joy of the sun remind him of this dark-looking school.  
'I don't feel like myself here,' Haru thought as he watched Kid sit against him. When asked what exactly was causing him problems, he blurted out: "No, probably grammar. Remembering a word doesn't make me such a problem, rather… "  
"You can't work with them," the assistant understood. "Repair. Show me a textbook. "They read a chapter on grammar for a while, then they started, with simple examples, the boys explain.  
'Those two hours ran like water,' Haru thought as the alarm rang at six o'clock.  
"If you always succeed as you do today, we will be able to shorten it by an hour," Kida thinks aloud. Haru looked at him, then knocked as his temporary sense added, "You'll have more time, and when your sentence is over, your girlfriend will be happy, too." he had to laugh. "Didn't I embarrass you?" He made him angry. "I'm not surprised, she's a pretty girl."  
"Yeah, that's probably the only one for her," Haru growled. He leaned his elbows on the table and folded them in his palm. "She's pretty, cheerful, she must like it. But when a person is with her for more than twenty minutes, he feels that he will become a pistol and kick either her or himself. I felt brown the next morning, she caught me at breakfast. I never ran away so soon and finding Mitsuishi-san is quite a problem here at school, "Haru poured out his heart. Suddenly, here with Kida, he felt that an emotional dam had ruptured in him and he needed to testify. "When I destroyed the flowerbeds, I ran from her. I think she was interested in how she looked and that she showed interest in me. I'm on the quieter types myself and she's not. We have nothing in common. So what on earth does he see in me? "He raised a puzzled face to Kid. He just held his breath when, under the look of his heart, his heart missed a good few beats and then the chapel ran.  
"Maybe you're cute, you look so sweet, innocent, and defenseless," he thought. But he said aloud, "I suppose she likes you, or you find them interesting. I don't know what such a girl thinks. I don't even understand my sisters. "  
"How many do you have?" Haru asked. Kida pointed to a photo frame on Haru's side of the table. "Two twin sisters and a younger brother. Toshi was now five years old, Tomiko and Tsukiko are fifteen. They start puberty, so sometimes they can't stand them… but I like them. I've spent the whole holiday with them, I'm just sorry they're so far away and I can't see them more often. My family lives in Tokyo, "he added, noticing that Haru had opened his mouth to the question. "Only Dad's mother's grandmother lives here on the island. She doesn't want to move away on her old knees when she has lived here all her life, even though she is practically alone here. My grandfather died last winter and I only live here during school. "  
"It's nice to have a big family," Haru said. He thought. "I was always alone with my mother, I didn't know my father '"  
"Sometimes life happens," Kida remarked cautiously. He didn't want to touch the boy. "I understand you. Even though I have a really big family, I feel alone here. I know it's not the same, "he said quickly, seeing Haru's expression. "I can't say I know how you feel, I don't know. I'm sorry if you felt I was downplaying your situation. "  
Haru blinked in surprise. "I don't think so at all, I just… You've always had a complete family, you don't know what it's like to suddenly feel like the only person you have…"  
"He left you," Kida said softly. "That's why you hate the director, I get it."  
"My mother considered me single, it was no longer easy for her. They pointed at her, then at me, so she preferred to leave our hometown and start elsewhere. She was alone with me, but she's a great mom, she always tried not to miss anything. We only had each other. "  
The assistant deduced from his speech that the boy was actually envious of his great family, which he understood and at the same time admired how sensitive and kind the boy was, given the circumstances that would make others bitter, hostile and probably law-abiding. The result of the upbringing that now sat before him seemed amazing in itself, and he felt immense admiration for his mother, who had accomplished it without help. It wasn't until a moment later that he realized the hidden meaning of the last sentence: 'We only had each other.'  
The wedding with the director changed that. Kida understood that he saw Haru's stepfather as an intruder who stole his mother, that he had taken a place in her heart that had hitherto belonged to JEMU. But he didn't know how to explain to him that it was certainly not true, he was too young to convince a boy only two years younger of something that even adults could not do many times. He could only be his support, his friend. 'Maybe that's what he needs,' he thought. Já I'll be happy with that friend ’‘ The first ringing of dinner called for dinner.  
"Is it ringing for dinner?" Haru asked. He glanced at his watch. "I delayed you."  
"It doesn't matter," Kida smiled. "Let's go. It's on the shoulders menu today, I can't miss it. "

"I thought you always left before dinner," Haru said as they entered the dining room. Kida shook his head.  
"Not always, sometimes I have so much that I leave much later."  
"Do you really mind tutoring, Senpai?" Haru asked. He sounded almost guilty. "I don't want to keep you from anything."  
"You're not holding me back and I'm happy to do it," the young man assured him. 'Especially for you,' he added in his mind. The guilt in Haru's tone surprised him, as did his suddenly annoyed expression. He looked back and when he saw Chiyo heading for them, he made a quick decision.  
"Please excuse us, Mitsuishi-san," he said to the girl, who would join Haru and overtake the front. "We're discussing something important, if you'll excuse me," he added to her puzzled expression. He tried to isolate the growing jealousy from his tone, completely useless when he took into account Haru's mention of using the pistol in the presence of Mitsushi Chiyo.  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Mitsuishi-san," Haru said, and Kida breathed a sigh of relief. Chiyo frowned (at him), smiled at Haru, and growled, "So tomorrow, Takeshi-kun," and walked away.  
Haru and Kida walked over their shoulders and sat down at the end of a long table, away from the others.  
"Thank you, senpai," Haru looked up from the food. "You do so much for me."  
"Like I said, I'm happy to do it," Kida smiled. "Itedakimasu."  
"Itedakimasu," Haru muttered. He listened to his classmates' speeches for a moment, but then his thoughts slipped away. More specifically to his companion and the conversation they had in the office. He wondered why he had actually dumped everything that was close to his heart and why senpai was so kind to him. So far, he had partially devoted himself to his favorite food and wandered around the dining room, only not to still stare at the boy in front of him, which would be too conspicuous.  
After a while, he stared at a group of second-year girls. One of them looked up as if she could feel the look and frowned back at Kid's smile, which he said: I'm leading.  
She obviously understood because she lowered her eyes, but didn't manage to hide her anger. The girl sitting next to her, Takashi Miho, watched the brief eye conversation, then wandered for a moment from Haru to see Kidu and back. The significance of the assistant's winning gaze was clear to her in an instant, as was her friend's anger. And her Yaoist soul was shaking with pleasure at this discovery when she realized that the current score of the duel: Kida-Chiyo is 1: 0.

Nori looked from the opposite table toward Chiyo and her flock. His cousin, Osh, didn't find it strange, first, because Nori's 'girl' was among them, and second, because he didn't notice anything around him. He read with interest a pair of clamped sheets, of which Nori knew all too well what they were.  
Secretly copied Haru's records.  
When Nori caught the eye of his 'girlfriend', he saw participation in him. He was grateful she wasn't sorry. It wasn't until a moment later that he realized that he wasn't just trying to lift his spirits, but that he was suggesting something. She pointed to Chiyo beside her, then followed the path of her angry gaze. He repeated it, it didn't take him long enough to understand what he meant. He smiled as she looked at him questioningly. He was surprised and very much.  
He wouldn't say that to Kida's assistant, and he doesn't know Takeshi well enough to think of it. At the same time, the first thing that occurred to him at that sight was that if such information reached Osh, they both had a problem. He looked back at Miho. She glanced at Osha, who was still studying the stolen records in vain, and looked Nori in the eye again. He nodded understandingly. They both knew it. And they agreed dumbly that they would both remain silent.  
When Nori returned his attention to his dinner, he inadvertently looked at Kidu and Haru. He examined them carefully. Something didn't suit him. There was something wrong with them. He had it in front of his eyes, he just didn't know exactly what.  
It was only when he lay down in the evening that a picture appeared before his inner vision that he was thinking about at dinner. At the same time, he realized what didn't suit those two.  
He was sure Miho hadn't noticed, but he understood that they were not a couple in love. If any of them are peeked, it's Kid. Haru, though apparently close to his assistant, does not reciprocate his feelings, does not look in love or embarrassed, and is too young and inexperienced to hide it. And since he was fascinated by Chiyo, he judged that he preferred girls. 'I guess I won't be the only one with a broken heart,' he thought dejectedly. He touched his ears, but since he didn't hear a beep next door, the earplugs obviously worked.  
And since he had heard nothing, he could not know that after a long time, his secret love would spend the night alone. Thus he fell asleep again with pain in his heart and unhappy.  
Less than two weeks later, on Friday, Haru shook his head with an article that Kid had translated for him to test how he understood his interpretation when they were interrupted by the arrival of the director.  
"How's it going?" He asked the assistant. He asked every day how Haru was doing, but since Har's punishment ended today, he went straight to them.  
"Haru-kun is proceeding as he was yesterday, sir," Kida announced, a little sarcastically. The headmaster smiled, in a good mood. Yesterday, he learned from the school nurse that Haru had complained about poor sleep with her. This signaled to him the only, continuing dreams of the strange image he expected. He was just sorry that his assistant was the only one the boy was close to and didn't go to him for possible advice… He understood his reasons. If it weren't for the wedding… But it was by marrying Naomi that he got close enough to him, all he had to do was wait for the right day… Which was coming.  
"Haru-kun," he addressed his stepson, "today the ban on walking ends. I hope it doesn't happen again. Just be careful. By the way, I didn't tell my mother, "he said over his shoulder as he left.  
Haru grinned. He himself wrote a report on his punishment in the last letter, he did not want his beloved mother to know about anyone else.  
"Aren't you happy, Haru-kun?" Kida asked, "didn't he sue?" He was a little surprised that his student didn't look pleased. And he was even more surprised by the answer.  
"I wrote it to her in the last letter," Haru explained. "I didn't want her to know from HIM. I didn't think he was hiding anything from her. "  
"He probably doesn't want to hurt you," said the assistant.  
"It's already happened, you married her," Haru growled. He wasn't in a friendly mood today. Not only did he sleep poorly again, Chiyo had already told him the already spoiled morning when she sat down to him at breakfast, and now a reminder that his sentence was ending, so he would have to go to town with Chiyo. He didn't want to go for anything, but he promised and he intended to grit his teeth and keep his word. He swore to himself that next time he would pay more attention to what he promised and to whom.

When he woke up in the morning, the first thought was that it was Saturday. And Saturday equals a walk.  
"Damn," he said softly. "I'm an idiot. And I didn't want to get involved with anyone… "  
Little did Haru know that he would soon become even more involved.  
"Good morning, Takeshi-kun," Chiyo sat down next to him. Poor Haru rolled his eyes. He growled grumpily in the good morning and had breakfast. The girl just smiled. She already realized that he was annoyed in the morning, so she didn't deal with it. Eventually, he promised to go out together, and she waited patiently for his sentence to end. Now she wondered how she would treat him in a 'meeting'. Not too intimate for him to finally stick to her until Osho didn't need the surveillance so that he might start to think that there was something real between them. It must not give him hope. She knew that a little was enough for a man to think anything… She promised not to overdo it.  
"Um, Takeshi-kun, are we going to town now?" She asked after eating. Haru resignedly resented that she had joined him as he left the dining room. But despite how he wanted this first and last 'date' with Chiyo, he succumbed to the sudden idea, "Would you mind if I went after lunch, Mitsuishi-san?" I have something to do now and I want it ready by lunch. "  
"Okay," she nodded, a little surprised. On the one hand, it sometimes seemed as if he wanted to avoid her, but because he didn't try to get her out of the meeting or call her off, she decided that her plans were not in jeopardy. "So how about half past one at the gate?" Does it suit you?"  
"I'll be there," Haru promised. "Excuse me now, please." He headed for the boy's dorm.  
Chiyo sighed. She couldn't go after him there. She saw Miho on a bench by the fountain. She was included in one of the "weird" books, as she told yaoi-themed stories. Tišek came to her, her friend was so interested that she didn't notice her. She crept behind her back and glanced across the page. As soon as she came across the sentence, 'He felt the touch of his wet lips on his neck and he trembled,' she blushed and turned away. When she was sure she had picked up her normal color, she tapped Miho on the shoulder.  
"Fuuuj!" Miho said, startled. She turned sharply, the forgotten book falling on the cobblestone pavement. "Chiyo!" She snapped at her friend. "What are you talking about!"  
"You're reading the mess," the girl said in disgust, nodding toward the book. "Get rid of the deviation, it's disgusting. How can you read that? ”  
"Don't judge me," Miho warned her. "I don't think you have a right to. Look, Chiyo, I've always considered you a friend. I loved you the way you are, I won't change what I hate about you. But don't judge me, I'm not doing anything I deserve. You do."  
Chiyo stared at her.  
"C-what?" She beeped. "I - w-why?"  
"For what you do. Do you think I don't know? You are so madly in love with Osha that you are no longer judicial. Do you realize what you're doing? I doubt Takeshi-kun deserves anything you and Osho are up to! You pretend to care for him, but you only spy on him! You deserve condemnation, not me! ”Miho picked up the book and left. After a few steps, she looked back. "I'm sorry, Chiyo. I guess we can't be friends anymore. Tell me when you realize that idiot is dragging you to the bottom. ”In stunned and incomprehensible silence, it was only the tapping of heels on the pavement.  
Chiyo sat down on the bench. Unable to speak, she just replayed in her head what had happened right now. She didn't even realize that tears were beginning to flow. In her excitement, she did not notice the figure, who had stood motionless for a moment in the shadow of the overgrown pergola.

Haru stared at the girl on the bench for a moment. Then he turned and walked quietly toward the dormitories.


	7. 7. Plot ... and another mess

He didn't know what to do.  
Although Chiyo's interest was suspicious from the start, he thought about what Senpai Kida had said in tutoring that he might find it interesting.  
Well, now he knew what she was so interested in.  
'She just wanted to serve her boyfriend. That's why I was interested in her, 'Haru thought. He was lying on his bed, peering at the ceiling, holding a large stuffed cat in his arms. He rummaged through her long black faux fur and thought. He didn't know what to do with it. If Chiyo is to show that he knows the truth, wait to see what will come of it, or consult with someone. "But with whom?" He asked the black cat in his arms. "You probably won't advise me on this, can you, Sango." Unfortunately, the yellow-eyed plush really didn't advise him. With a sigh, Haru turned on his side and stared at the wall for a change.  
"I'm an idiot," he repeated. It didn't bother him that the potential girlfriend had turned into a calculating bitch who had abused his trust to peek at her real friend Haru, he didn't have to peek into her. He was more sorry that he was fooled, that it wasn't real… He was annoyed that she just wanted to abuse him, that it wasn't worth anyone else…  
"How does Osho actually want to get me? To what? ”He asked his plush companion again. "Damn, can't he let me? I'm not doing anything to him. And Mitsuishi-san… What should I do with her? ”  
He snuggled against the cat and closed his eyes. 'Just for a second,' he told himself.  
He woke up five minutes before once.  
"Damn," he muttered as his eyes fell on the alarm clock. In half an hour he was to stand at the gate and wait for… tu… He didn't even know how to name it.  
He sat down, placed the stuffed animal next to him, and thought. Now that he dozed off, he thought better. Finally, he wondered how Osho might want to flood him. When he catches him with his girlfriend, he'll have an excuse for a possible loading… Then he remembered what the girl on the bench had said - that Chiyo was spying on him. That doesn't make sense to him anymore. He almost doesn't talk to her, he has nothing to find out about him, despite the fact that he has no secrets, he hides nothing but his plan to get out of school. Haru quickly realized that her boyfriend wanted information to use against him.  
He went to wash his face of the remnants of his sleep while continuing to make his decision. He tried to look at the walk from another angle. What did he expect from that before?  
He expected to be annoyed by listening to a girl's cackling, such as gossip about classmates - 'Moment' - Haru stopped. Then he smiled. He has read enough detectives to know that gossip, although in many ways an untrustworthy source, can be useful. This is how he, too, could learn something from Chiyo if he skilfully took advantage of her uncontrolled ugliness. And he still needs to shop. The money has already come to him, he is little investing in his new 'source of information about the enemy.' As he made his bed again, he noticed the unchanging expression of his plush friend. Now he seemed reproachful.  
"It's called an instinct for self-preservation," he explained to the cat, looked at the alarm clock, and set off. He still has to pick up a walk-through permit from the concierge service.  
'He's driving me like he's about life, and now he's late,' he growled. A moment ago, Osho had walked past him in a clump of pathologists, grinning confidently at him. 'If you knew I knew,' Haru thought, returning his grin. Chiyo was ten minutes late and he was bored. After a while, he wondered if waiting for her was a trap that should embarrass him.  
He decided to return to himself. He turned and headed down the sidewalk to the dormitory. Something happened so fast on the benches just in front of his shoe that he almost broke through as he was startled. He looked around as he saw a sharp movement by the tree, looked there. He saw nothing on the ground, but another movement a little higher showed him that he had almost lost himself to a squirrel. The animal climbed to the first branch in a flash and looked down among the yellowing leaves. Haru looked at her in surprise, she at him. He studied her reddish-brown fur, the long brushes on her ears, she looked cute. He smiled, she tilted her head to the side and looked at him.  
In a moment, her curiosity probably passed, because she ran across the branch to the second and from that to the next tree. Haru watched her intently. He moved slowly forward, keeping his eyes on the rusty spot between the leaves. After a few minutes, he noticed that the squirrel had stopped. They were hypnotized again for a moment before the little girl decided she had had enough of Haru's company. She jumped onto an adjacent branch and disappeared into the hollow of a tree. Haru realized that the little hairy creature had lifted his spirits. He was surprised at how quickly he had forgotten about the treacherous Chiyo.  
He looked up at the dark hole in the middle of the trunk, and smiled again as he noticed the bristle head peeking out. 'He's probably looking to see if I'm gone,' he thought. He whispered aloud, "I'm coming, baby, don't worry. I'll bring you nuts, "he promised, inspired by a sudden idea. "But I have to buy them first," he growled under his nose, returning to the gate. It was only there that he remembered that a walk permit was not enough, as a second-year student he had to pair it. Only third parties may go to Takahiro Academy alone.  
And he understood that he had no one to go with when he was almost narrowly missed and saw Chiyo looking guilty and contrite in the back seat. His surprised look accompanied the car beyond the gate.  
"Damn," he said, kicking a stone rolled onto the gravel sidewalk. "Damn," he repeated. He didn't care about her company, especially after listening in the morning, but he damn needed to go out. He wondered what he would do, so he didn't notice the girl approaching him the way he came.  
"Takeshi-kun?" She asked him as he tried to miss her. He looked up in surprise. He recognized her at first glance, she was the one who had wiped out Chiyo in the morning. In fact, she defended him when it was taken that way. He should appreciate it, if it weren't for chance and herself, he would be an idiot.  
"I know you," he said. "You are a friend of Mitshuishi-san."  
"Only roommates. I'm Miho. Takashi Miho. I'd like to talk to you, do you have a moment? ”  
Haru looked back at the gate. "Looks like it," he growled. "I wanted to go out, but my escort is gone."  
"Her father came for her unexpectedly," Miho informed him. "She does it from time to time. She never reports her visits in advance, she's too strict with Chiyo since her mother died. She tries to replace her mother as well, but sometimes she exaggerates. Ala She asked me to apologize to you for having to go with my dad. ”  
"Are you talking again?" Haru asked. He bit his lip when he saw her astonished look. He lowered his eyes, but when Miho asked how he knew he wasn't talking to Chiyo, he didn't deny it. "I heard you in the morning." "Over there on the benches," he admitted.  
"So you know," she whispered, leaving the sentence unfinished. Haru just nodded. "You don't seem to be waving much to you," she said, walking down the sidewalk toward the benches. Haru walked beside her, considering the answer. "Not really," he admitted. "I didn't look at it in any special way, I was more interested in the beginning, now '  
"Isn't that what you wanted now?" She tossed Miho. She remembered Assistant Kid and rubbed her hands in her mind. She wouldn't mind being a guardian angel of some k boyfriend ’relationship. "I see. You know, I don't agree with what she lent herself to. But it's not bad. Just superficial and desperately in love with the wrong guy, that's her only fault. Otherwise, she's a nice girl. You have a right to be angry with her, Takeshi-kun, but if you talk to her about it, keep in mind that the reason she did it was love and her own stupidity. He thinks Osho will take her back if he's useful to him. He just uses her and she sees emotions in that. "  
"What do you mean, will he take it back?" Haru didn't understand. They had reached the benches, but Miho went on. She passed the fountain, then turned. "Are you coming?" She asked briefly.  
"Where are we going?" Haru asked as he caught up with her. It smelled a little, and at the same time he thought he was paranoid, seeing traps everywhere. He noticed that the sidewalk led to a place he had not yet visited. The charming nook was dominated by an open gazebo, nicely overgrown with a kind of, still flowering creeper. "What am I going to do here?" Haru said, uncertainly now. Miho turned and smiled friendly. "Someone else wants to talk to you."  
Haru felt a flash of rage pass through him. This next trick already annoyed him. He turned to leave.  
"Wait, Takeshi-kun, please," she tried to hold him back. He turned angrily back to Miho.  
"Don't go away, please," a soft voice heard. A short-haired blond appeared at the entrance to the gazebo. He smiled wearily at him. Haru narrowed his eyes. He didn't know his name because he belonged to the second grade he had in his second year since this year, but he knew who he was. One of Osho's people. And she… He looked at her. A harem member?  
"I am Koyama Nori, Takeshi-kun," the blond introduced himself. "I'm glad Miho brought you. I won't hold you back, but I want to ask you to give me a few minutes. I want to tell you something."  
"What can Osh's pathologist tell me?" Haru snapped. Nori winced, but didn't answer, but Miho was terribly upset. She started defending the blond.  
"Nori is not pathological, he is Osh's friend!" She began to Haru. He backed away from her, the transformation of the fragile girl into a dial dragon surprised him. "He just wants to tell you something! So stop insulting him, or they'll start believing you're not worth it! ”  
"Aren't I worth what?" Haru was confused now. He no longer understood anything at all.  
"For rescue," Nori replied instead. "Thanks, Miho," he said softly. "Shall we sit down?" He looked at Haru. He followed him inside, a little startled. He sat in a chair, the two of them facing the divan. He studied them for a moment, and somehow he no longer thought it was a trap. It looked like a conspiracy. And not against him. He became interested.  
"I asked Miho to bring you," Osh's friend began to explain, "because I can't look at it anymore. Katsu no longer thinks in court. "  
"Katsu?" Haru paused, but quickly realized who it was. "You think Osha you do." Nori nodded. "I want to do something, before it turns upside down, before it goes too far. "He reached for a table of some papers and handed them to him. "I think you will understand what it is. And I apologize in advance for that. "  
Haru wanted to ask what he apologized for, but when he saw his name on the first page, he answered the question and started. He looked up in a few lines. "My school records?" He said incomprehensibly. "What does it mean?"  
"It means Osho knows them," Miho explained. "He knows about everything he can about you, everything in these papers, including the medical card."  
"How did he get there?" Haru began to foam again.  
"He's got them from me," Nori replied guiltily. "I said I was sorry. He asked for them on the first day of school. You pissed him off terribly. ”  
"You mean I'm to blame and he's a holy innocent," Haru snapped. "For what? I just want peace, for God's sake! Can't he give me a break? ”  
"I think it's your peace that eats him the most," Nori remarked. "I'm trying to convince him to stop, but 'He's not listening to me. You always went your own way, I admired him for that… as long as they were good goals. And with that pathology… "  
"I'm sorry," Haru snapped, rolling his eyes as Nori said, "You're right. Katsu used to be different. I used to be different. We have been friends, true friends, since childhood. But in high school, he began to spoil, and coming here made him what he is now. I'm no more than the others. I'm no longer my best friend, I'm just useful to him. He sees me like the others. Like a hopscotch. "  
He lowered his head, but fast enough that Haru didn't notice the damp gleam in his eyes. He was amazed to realize that these were tears… And at the same time he realized their significance…  
"We wanted to warn you, Takeshi-kun," Miho interjected. "Although we have no idea what Osho may be up to. He usually doesn't talk about his plans in detail. He always thinks about it, then just gives orders. We don't want anything to happen again. You must not think it is treason or revenge on our part. "  
"We just want to prevent something bad," Nori added. He was still staring at the toes of his shoes. It wasn't until he spoke to Hara that he looked up, for the boy had said, "I don't think it's revenge." Am I right? ”Nori was silent in astonishment, staring at Haru. "You care about him and you try to protect him from himself. I'd like it to be worth it, but are you sure there's still something worth saving in it? ”  
"If not," Nori said, "then I'm here unnecessarily. If it can't be saved anymore, I can give it up and go home. Because that means old Katsu doesn't exist… and I failed. ”  
Haru looked at Miho questioningly. Instinct told him that she was Nori's close friend, but his heart did not belong to her, even though they called their first names. He deduced an answer from the blonde's desperate words and hidden tears. Miho just nodded at the question in his eyes. She felt that Haru would not reveal anything to anyone. Even if he wasn't the same.  
"Okay," Haru muttered. "I see it's about you. Do you expect me to do something? ”  
"We don't know what can be done," Nori shook his head. "I keep persuading him to stop it all, but the reason he's bullying everyone…"  
"A lot," the boy said against him. "She tasted it, and the worst thing about her is that she's addictive. I don't want to take away your hope, Koyama-kun, but you've got into a fight with something that has already swallowed a lot of people. If Osho doesn't get enough reward for what you want to deprive him of, you can really give it up. I can't imagine anything changing him. "  
"Maybe just the truth," Nori whispered, shivering. "But I'm not ready for that right now."  
Haru looked at the blond classmate with new eyes. He understood his reasons, the hidden truth, and his inner struggle. He got up.  
"I don't know how I can help, Koyama-kun," he said. "But if you come up with something, tell me. We can meet here again, you, Takashi-san, maybe disguise it as a message from Mitsuishi-san. Maybe something will occur to me if I call me that. Thanks for the warning. "  
"Thank you for listening to us, Takeshi-kun," Nori smiled. "I don't want to give it up yet, maybe it will turn out well. Just watch out for him. As Miho said, Katsu doesn't brag about her plans, we don't know in advance what she will do. And watch out for… “  
"Mitsuishi-san," Haru added. "I already know that. I'll be careful."  
"As you know - Well, it doesn't matter. And I apologize for the records. "  
"All right," Haru nodded calmly. "There is still nothing to find. I have no secrets. "  
When he left, he had no idea how big a lie was. That he has a huge secret, he just doesn't know about it himself.  
"He's a nice boy," Miho said as Haru left them. Nori agreed, fully agreeing that Takeshi-kun was really worth the help they had decided to give him against Osho.  
"Even if Katsu cooperated like that," he sighed. "I'm really tired of following him and watching him not do anything crazy." Do you remember Nogatu-kuna? What did he do to him? He made it up. "  
"He was very sensitive," Miho agreed. "But Takeshi-kun is like Osho. He fights. He won't fold, he'll rather give him over - you know what. "  
"Maybe it would do him good," Nori growled. He sighed and stood up. "I'll probably go to the pool," he announced. "I need to clear my head. Does not matter?"  
"Feel free to go," Miho urged. "I'll be back in the room shortly. Chiyo will return to the snack and will need to talk. "  
"Um," Nori said, walking to the door. Then he stopped. "How does Takeshi know about her?"  
"He overheard it when we got caught in the morning. I read to her what I could, so he realized. I hope he won't be too hard on her. Although it mainly affected his masculine pride than his heart. She is not in love, fortunately. "  
"It has a handle," Nori said dejectedly. "What would I pay for it. I don't even know how it happened to me. By the way, what you suggested in the dining room… "  
"Do you think I was wrong?" Miho wondered. "I had the impression…"  
"You were right, but it's not reciprocal. I don't think Takeshi is returning it. "  
"Ah," she muttered. "Well, I'm not going to get involved. This will take time, and other things are in a hurry. "  
"Such self-denial," Nori said to her Yaoist soul, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her friend's ear. "See you at the snack bar?" Miho nodded with a smile and sat down. She pulled a small thick book from her pocket.  
Nori came out of the gazebo and slowly walked around the park to take a detour to the indoor pools.  
He was a little relieved when Haru left the two. He felt guilty in front of them that he hadn't helped them, but neither of them had asked for it, they just wanted to warn him. He appreciated this, especially when he realized that he was not trying to betray his 'leader'. He did not regret offering his possible help. He wanted Osho to leave him alone in terms of bullying, but if it was about helping one of his classmates, he wouldn't hesitate, even if it was him.  
From the tower of the small school chapel he heard half past two strike. He has little time. The sophomores can only be out until four. Haru has already decided, he will go out alone. But he can't cross the gate. He wondered if he had noticed another exit on the school plan. After a moment, he remembered that two weeks ago he had flown into the gardener's flowerbeds, and he towered over him like a very angry god of revenge, seeing a metal gate behind him.  
'When they're locked, I'll climb them,' he told himself. He looked around, saw no one, so he sprinted and headed for the forbidden part of the park. He knew that the gardener didn't work at the weekend, the only way to take advantage of it. He walked carefully around the flowerbeds, not wanting Mr. Inokuchi to know that anyone was there. And he decided to climb as soon as he took the handle and there was a squeak. The disgusting sound made his back chill and his teeth clench. He swung over the railings, fortunately without pointed spikes, and slid down on the other side. 'This wasn't hard,' he boasted. "And I can't pull back many things, they would know."  
He walked down the narrow path down the road, strangely empty. This is how he saw from above the coastal town, the only one on this small island. He rightly considered the narrow, light strip in the distance behind the blue body of water that seemed small to him from this position to be land.  
'Perhaps I won't run into anyone,' he wished he had gathered among the first houses. He headed for a mixture of human and animal voices, came to a small square, where the market was probably taking place. He walked among the stalls for a moment, inspecting the goods when he saw a patisserie at the other end. The sight of his adored chocolate quickly propelled him.  
He came in and greeted her, the older woman with the bun smiled kindly at him. "Hello, young man. What am I going to do? ”Haru scanned the exhibited goods, realizing that he couldn't see what he liked anywhere. "Don't you have mint chocolate, please?" He asked hesitantly. The lady was serious. Then she shook her head. "Not mint. I don't order it at all, it doesn't sell. The locals are not up to it. Are you from school Up there? ”She allowed himself to touch him, Haru was very young after all. He nodded in response. "If you want, I can order a small supply, but it still won't be here for two weeks. Leave me your name and phone number, I'll call. Do you have any idea about the brand? ”The confectioner asked. Haru pulled out an empty box of chocolate bars.  
"Trianon," she read aloud. "I don't know that at all. But I'll try to get her. I'll let you know, yes? Won't you have something else yet? ”  
Haru could feel his blood sugar dropping, so he asked for the ordinary dark chocolate that was closest in taste to the mint. He paid, wrote his name and phone on the ticket, and said goodbye. The old lady smiled softly behind him. The boy who loved mint chocolate reminded her of her grandson, who was sitting in the back above her account. They were already making fun of him at home because of his chocolate weakness. Then she took the ticket from Haru and went back.  
"Tetsuo," she tapped her grandson on the shoulder. "We have an order. Will you look at it? ”She placed the box and ticket next to the ledger and remarked,“ I felt sorry for the boy. He looked so disappointed that I didn't have exactly what he wanted. Maybe you know him, he's from school. "  
"Maybe," he growled, "but there are a lot of them at the academy. I can't know everyone. Show me, I'll see. ”The young man reached for the ticket as he read it, a smile on his tired face.  
Haru was passing a fruit stall when he noticed the handkerchiefs overflowing with nuts. He remembered his red-haired acquaintance, who pleased him so much, and stopped to buy the last item on his small list. Fascinated by the choice, he did not notice the two women looking at him from the next booth. After the purchase, he headed back to school. The two glared at him, then looked at each other, and one of them pulled a cell phone from his pocket.  
He got through the goal just as before. But he did not rest until he closed the door of his room behind him. He grinned when he heard the fourth strike. He managed to do it and no one even knocked on his door.  
"Come on," he shouted, clearing his purchase out of sight. At the call, a boy he remembered well came in, Osho's messenger. 'What else,' Haru thought, but before he could say anything, the newcomer said, "Osho isn't sending me. I have to tell you that the headmaster wants to talk to you. He's waiting in the headquarters. Looks like a professor saw you down in town and noticed you were alone. You must be in trouble, Takeshi-kun. ”“ And I didn't even have to try, ”Haru grinned inwardly. "It looks like another ban." Trying to hide his satisfaction, he said aloud, "Thank you for your settlement, Madoka-kun. I'll go right there. Does Osho know about this? ”He asked as they left the room.  
"If so, not from me," Madoka shook his head. "Shouldn't I tell him?" He asked. Haru smiled. "Thank you. But you don't have to hide it. It doesn't matter, everyone will find out anyway. Yet."  
"I'm keeping my fingers crossed," the messenger beeped, and Haru looked behind him in surprise as he disappeared around the corner. He seemed to be making friends unknowingly, the fact that he actually had them in the "enemy camp" he hadn't realized yet. Instead, he realized that he had to go to the headquarters again, and the thought that this punishment would not include Senpai Kid bothered him a little. He suspected that in his absence the headmaster would not be particularly tamed and that he was not in a good mood when he knocked on the door of his office.  
"Come on!" He heard a stern tone. Gathering his courage, he came in and, after a moment's hesitation, looked at his stepfather. He didn't mean to let him know he was quite scared.  
Director Takahiro stood up sharply when he saw Haru. He frowned. He pointed to a chair and waited for the boy to sit up, standing alone. Then he said, "Looks like one ban wasn't enough for you. What the hell do you think? That if I don't talk to your mother about your problems, everything will work out for you? Explain to me why you're trying to circumvent the school regulations that this was an accident, I won't believe you anymore! "  
"I needed to get out," Haru replied calmly (though he was knocking a little inside). "I made an appointment with Mitsuishi-san, but she canceled at the last minute."  
"I know that, her father came for her," Takahiro said. "You should have talked to someone else, not to sneak away like a thief!"  
"No one else is talking to me," Haru growled. "I needed to get out. I thought no one could see me. ”He knew that even though Miho and Nori had spoken to him, they would not report to him in public. Maybe in time, when Nori succeeds and Osho changes.  
"You were wrong, boy," the man said. "For God's sake, Haru. Should I get you a babysitter who will go everywhere with you so you don't do anything? ”He added at his frown:“ That was an example. Well, there's nothing you can do, even if I'd like to throw it off the table, the faculty members knew you. I have to punish you, and this time I have to tell your mom. She called in the morning, she would come see tomorrow. I will omit the first punishment, but… "  
"She knows about him," Haru interrupted. "I wrote to her. Maybe that's why he'll come. ”'Maybe he'll take me home,' he wished in his mind. "And the new punishment?" He was curious.  
"Of course, again a ban on walks, until further notice. House arrest for a week. This means that you will only be in class, in your room and you can only go out on the way to the gym. I inform the teacher, you will be under supervision. You will come to me for food, "he added, thus completely ruining Haru's mood. "When you get up tomorrow, come for breakfast. Naomi is coming for lunch, so we'll have time for ourselves as a family. ”He ignored Haru's gaze and asked,“ Do you have any questions about this? ”  
"Well, my tutoring," Haru said. The director stopped. "Well, yeah. I forgot. Never mind, I'll keep my assistant informed of your new trouble. You will be under surveillance even during tutoring. If others can follow the school rules, so can you. It does not hurt. I understand you're doing this to me, but try to think of your mother as well. How do you think he'll feel when he finds out? ”  
'Emotional blackmail,' Harua thought, and in his eyes the headmaster sank even lower than he had been. 'Mom would understand me,' he believed. "She'll be disappointed now, but when I'm home, it'll be the same again."  
"We missed the snack," the headmaster remarked. "So, now wait here before I finish this job," he pointed to a pile of papers in his right hand, "and then we'll go to dinner together. I like to cook alone, so now at least I'll have a chance. And stop frowning, "he admonished the boy. "Sit over there," he pointed to a chair by the library, "and read something. There should be something from the list of required reading, so choose. You'll give it back to me when you read it. "  
Haru growled something incomprehensible and moved to the library. His eyes slid from one title to another, thinking. 'The downside of those troubles is that my mom won't be thrilled, and I'll actually be like in prison if she doesn't change her mind and leave me here. The advantage is that Mitsuishi-san won't stick to me that much, I don't know how to talk to her now. I have to think about it. At least I'll have time for that, H Haru grinned to himself. He sat down in a chair and opened the book. He didn't notice his stepfather's strange expression as he turned so that he couldn't see him.  
Takahiro watched the boy bent over the book and thought. 'I know what you're doing,' he said to him. 'Do you think that if you make trouble here, Naomi will take you out of here. I will not allow that. You won't disappear from me, I'm watching you! '  
He smiled. Nothing can ruin his plans, not even a sticky boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to share my first film, I hope you like it. Please excuse my English, it is not my native language.


End file.
